


Needing His Sleep

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 25,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Castle is in need of his sleep after a busy few weeks. Along with trying to get in bed with his wife to have sex.





	1. Chapter 1

After the last time of going hot and heavy in the bed-room. But for weeks now. All of a sudden life in general had been busy for both parties.

With Castle thinking back sitting in his P.I. office for a change. Letting his daughter Alexis and Alexis take a break for lunch.

Since there main case for fraud was closed. Taking almost two weeks to figure it out. Even though his wife's personnel weren't needed to solved the mystery.

Seeing the files on his desk in his secret office. He decided to put away all of the evidence that was entailed, including all of the photos that had been taken. Taking a few moments to gather them all up and placing them into the box.

Afterwards sitting in silence. He needed it after the past few weeks with his heavy schedule of promoting his books, interviews, consulting at the 12th precinct and taking care of his son Reece.

He'd felt wonderful about it. Though feeling some what guilty. He's not been able to spend time with his wife in bed. Though she hasn't complain about it. She wasn't mad or anything. No doubt he would no doubt make it up to her in some way.

He'd to think of a way. Taking a look at his calendar on his desk. "Bingo!" Seeing that he'd no dates, along with his own wife for her new baby journal issue number two. He would have to speak with the nanny. On whether she will be able to take care of their son during the night.

However making sure asking either his daughter, Martha or any one else to help her out. It would be his surprise for his wife to just show how much he loves her.

He could see it now her reaction for this outing. No doubt he would be able t go else where instead of the usual suite. Castle had to shake his head at the idea that would no doubt be on his mind and down below for his groin.

He started to chuckle to himself before getting up from his chair. He would have to keep this a secret for now after checking things out. It would turn out to be a real challenge for the mystery writer. He'd always loved a true challenge. Ever since he's been a little boy

The only place he could think of would be the Hampton's. Since their would be no one staying at the house at this time.

It would then mean. Reece would be staying at the loft for more then 24 hours. He would have a number of people watch him. For which he would love a great deal any way. Along with his best buddy Royal. Once he gets busy with playing around. He won't even know his parents would be missing.

Getting busy with his cell phone. He would need to make sure all of his plans would be working in his favor.

Using most of his IOU'S with his friends. He would be able to come together a plan hopefully she will understand. His smirk would be evident when he walked into the 12th precinct after using the time to make the calls.

Looking for his wife. He would find her in the office. Checking in with the boys in the bullpen. Esposito and Ryan working on the computer terminal checking up on different leads for a new case in the Bronx.

When they see Richard Castle walking over slowly. Something was surely up always with the mystery writer.

When Ryan looked up at the writer. He'd asked what's new. His replied would be. "Busy as always Ryan. However I am thinking of taking a day off to plainly relax." Smiling with his usual grin.

"Excuse me. Kevin. I need to speak with my wife about something important." Walking away from him.

"Sure." Ryan says quickly before going back to his work and shaking his head.

***********************************************

Captain Kate Beckett was bored with all of the recent paper work. She'd rather be out in the field supervising on the different murder cases for the department.

She feels better keeping busy in ways she loves the most. Spending quality time with her husband in the bed-room. 

However with his recent schedule as with promoting her baby journals. There has been very little time for sex or anything else. Taking care of Reece takes a great deal of energy at his very young age.

There would be a knock on the door with the shades down. She's not able to see just who the person would be on the other side.

Castle walks in looking some what somber with the way he walked in. She could sense his mood at the moment. Looking up from her seat. "What's going on Rick?" Using his first name in the privacy of the office feeling some what secured.

"You really want to know Kate?" He tells her before going into details on his plans. Not that she would be able to understand his real motives behind it.

Sitting at her desk for the last five minutes listening to him talk. His plans had merit. The only problem would be on whether Reece would be taken care properly. Along the both of them would be going at it hot and heavy in the Hampton's.

She loved the idea. They had to figure out when they would leave.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't be more happier than now. Almost grabbing her husband right there in her office. But she had to hold off, until she gets home to discuss it further.

Beckett would need to call Inspector Victoria Gates. Letting her know about taking two days off from the precinct. Even though she would be able to have Captain Anderson, Sergeant Javier Esposito and a few others take over to run the precinct. 

Currently there would be nothing really pressing. Accept for the detectives case load that can be basically handled. They are very capable of doing their jobs for those two days.

She can see it now. When she does come home from the Hampton's. She's not going to be able to walk, let alone letting her husband sleep during the time they are in the Hampton's. And the first thing, she would want to be doing. Swimming in the pool completely nude with her husband playing with her clit against the sides of the swimming pool.

Just thinking about it now in front of him smiling. She would be already wet between her legs. Truly amazing on just one little thought can set her off....Yummy!

Sitting down in his chair. He could see just how anxious she is with the idea. "So tell me Kate. When will I know about getting things ready with leaving?" As he chews on his bottom lip for the moment waiting for her response.

"Give me an hour after I call Gates, I will then have your answer. I suggest you either go home to set the plans in motion. While checking on Reece and calling those willing to take care of our son during the time we are gone." She replied with a guilty pleasure look on her face.

"I will Kate. I will be sure to send you a text for when I arrive home." As he gets up from his seat smiling with his usual smirk on his face. Moving over to the door of her office before leaving. "By the way Kate, I don't intend to sleep, until I am fully sated with making myself happy and with yourself. So expect the worst of it on your end of this agreement."

And by the way, when he'd said those words. She knew very well in what he was mostly talking about. Between her mouth, clit and anus. She's not going to think straight for days after coming home. Then again she doesn't care for when it comes to having on-going sex for hours, along with the orgasms.

Once Castle left the office and the precinct. Captain Kate Beckett went to work on the varies phone calls, including Gates.

******************************************

Inspector Victoria Gates was laughing at Kate Beckett by the time she would be finished talking with her on the phone. She knew that Beckett was in need for some time off after the past few weeks being extremely busy.

Actually she'd read the two baby journals, having her cry some what thinking back to the days for when she was young. As with her sister mostly. Though now their relationship is solid the past few years. They have been staying more in contact with each other, to make her really thrilled about.

Taking a sip of her soda inside of of her office. Victoria Gates turned from her computer terminal making the proper notes in order for Captain Beckett to have the time off.

Seeing that Gates didn't have anything pressing for the next week. She would be happy to help out the 12th precinct for at least one of those days. No doubt not making everyone happy she's going to be around to drive them crazy. Mostly Sergeant Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. They would probably be staying to themselves anyone for when it comes to their case load.

"All right Kate, you will have your time off. Actually why not try for the weekend making it easier on everyone. I will be glad to work either day. Besides it will give me some time to get back into the field once again, supervising some of the important murder cases." She replies while making the final changes on the computer.

"Thank you. Sir. I will be sure to keep you abreast of anything that might come our way while being in the Hampton's. Unlike the last few years. I would just hate to be interrupted with another murder mystery." Taking in a deep breath and most of all a sigh relieving some of the tension behind her neck.

She could use a wonderful massage by her husband's strong hands on her neck. Working his way down to her feet. "Hell with the feet!" She says to herself before finishing up with her phone conversation.

"Captain. Have fun no matter what might happens along the way." Victoria Gates ends the call deciding it was time for something to eat. But first things first, she 'd those calls to make before it gets to be too late.

"I will sir. Thanks."

**********************************************************************

So here they are going to the Hamptons. Truly amazing. She loves that place a great deal. She'd been always impressed with his large sprawling house. But what she loves the most is the pool, next to the beach front fitting facing the waves with her drink in her hands. With Castle next to her.

In a bikini that shows off all of her scars. For which she doesn't care one bit.

Castle is still in shock at the moment. They will be leaving soon.

Hopefully there will be no one around for this time of the year. He says to no one in particular. While driving on home to the loft.

Turning down the window a little. Since the air conditioning didn't need to be used. He leans forward to his glove box checking for the extra keys for the house. Though he usually keep them at home inside his computer dresser draw.

Finding them inside he would be smiling to himself with the thought of his wife running around nude or in a very exotic swim suit. Trying not to be flippant about it with his blood pressure.

He's going to be having his fun while playing with his wife. How much will depend on her mood for the moment. Unless she loves to have a tune-up so to speak. For when it comes to her clit to be purring like a kitten or his cock. Twitching currently thinking about it inside of his vehicle.

Even though they will be using the helicopter service instead of driving. It will be quicker. 

Quicker "yes" for everyone involved making it easier to land in the back of the house a few feet away from the pool.

He would be sure to paid his pilot an added bonus in order to fly them. Along with getting clearance to land from the local airport and the normal flying pattern.

However for now he needs to set things into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Excitement. Joy. A mixed of other emotions were involved for Richard Castle and his wife.

Once arriving home at the loft. There would be nothing else to be accept to pack and be sure everyone will be arriving tomorrow morning to take care of Reece for the two days.

And since Castle would be able to get a hold of the pilot for the helicopter service. He would be waiting at the heliport around 9.A.M. before taking off for the Hamptons.

Otherwise the car service would be picking them up outside of the loft for 8.a.m. Giving them the time to reach the airport terminal for where the helicopter will be waiting.

Making sure everything was packed for the two days. Including taking along Beckett's kinky box filled with all types of goodies to be used. He'd to smile at the first time. When he had first found out about her Kinky box years ago. And ever since that time. She and himself would used what's ever available to enhanced their sexual pleasures in every way.

Especially using the metallic cuffs, riding crops and most of all. Her favorite. The clamps.

But for himself. He'd always loved to used the suction cups for when it comes to his own cock, balls and of course. Using them on his wife's tits and clit to enhanced the overall sensation.

"All right." Castle says after making the last of his calls. Looking around for anything else. He would need for the two days. Jeez. It was like they would be away for a week. It was just the two days. He wouldn't be needing anything else accept his credit cards. 

Maybe they would be able to get away from the house for a few hours to check around the country side.

Who knows what they might find along the way. Since it's the weekend. Maybe they will find a stand that sells pumpkins for the up and coming Halloween season.

He frowned at the thought. Since he would have several options for the types of transportation he can use.

No matter how he sees it. It's going to be truly delightful.

************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Kate Beckett after speaking with Gates, Captain Anderson and everyone else. She would try to call her best friend Dr. Lanie Parish. However she was in the field supervising on a case. She would no doubt call her back when she'd the chance.

Otherwise she would be home soon to meet up with her family before leaving.

When she did arrive home. She was attacked by her son Reece and Royal playing in the living area of the loft. Castle and Andrea would be watching them from the kitchen counter looking on with amusement in his face.

"Royal!" She hollered out at the dog. While Reece running over before almost falling down. She was able to catch him before falling.

While the golden retriever tried again to jump and slobbered over her with his tongue. Licking her. For which she hates the most. But then again. He almost acts like her husband at times for when it comes to the bed-room. To have her chuckling at the thought.

When Castle looked over at the sight. He would be truly amazed at his family. However the next two days. He would be spending it with his soul-mate until they come back.

Castle tells Royal with his wife watching to go back to his cage. Along with a somber Reece. His friend is going to be locked up once again.

"Sorry buddy, it's time for Royal to relax now. Just like with yourself. And besides Alexis will be here soon to keep you company for the next two days. And we need for you to behave. Understand?"

He nodded his head. Before Beckett went to call Royal placing him into home for the night. Along with his food and a fresh bowl of water.


	4. Chapter Four

Next came Reece. He would be mostly easy after taking one look at his father. He knew that his father wasn't playing around at this time. Even though Reece wanted to wait up to see Alexis and play.

But he wouldn't have it for now. He would have the next two days to be playing with everyone else.

So he had left willingly to his crib with Beckett taking hold of his hand with Andrea following to help her out for a few minutes. Making sure he was set for the night, even though there would be a good chance. Alexis will be coming into the nursery to check up on him.

Giving Andrea final instructions for the next two days. Emergency contact numbers, including those coming over to help out with taking care of their son. Andrea understood very well her orders. Beckett doesn't want to find out later. Once they are in the Hamptons. They would have to come back because of a problem.

"Good night." She says. Since everything was packed and ready to go on the side of the couch in the living area. There won't be much time to have breakfast in the loft. However they would stop quickly along its way over to the airport with the using of the car service.

Leaving a short note for Alexis and the others. Kate Beckett smiled leaving it for everyone to see. Turning down the lights a little. She would then head into the bedroom for where her husband is waiting for her for the start of their "Fun".

****************************************************

Oh, my God!" Beckett said for the three time in thirty minutes. Richard Castle face has been between his wife's legs doing a number of things to her. Just driving her just crazy! However he knew. They needed to sleep or else the both of them wouldn't be any good with the flight.

He'd said this was just a taste of what she's going to be getting from him for the next two days. Taking the time to have her recover along with her multiple orgasms. 

He moves up her body covering with the length of his erection at the opening of her clit soak and wet from his tongue and mouth. Taking hold of her legs placing them up into the air and over her head.

She would be wide-opened to his eyes. She is mostly ready for her husband's shaft. As always using her arms to hold onto her legs to stay in place. Taking deep breaths from within before he decides to enter her with such a force. She would be seeing stars at this point.

Groaning softly. If that was possible! He would be starting his thrusting putting his entire body frame into it. Pumping in and out of her soak and wet clit. Beckett would be keeping in sync with her husband's thrusts hitting its mark every time.

Holding on tightly of her legs. She would be trying to control her breathing in order to control the spasms she would be having inside. She was lovely every second of her husband's screwing her this way. Along with her excitement in regard to the next two days.

If anything. Since she's off her birth control. Having discussed about wanting more children in the future. Their would be a good chance. She just might wind up getting pregnant. Especially after just getting over her monthly a week ago. She would be fertile.

It certainly would be interesting to see just how many of his little sperm make it to the proper places to create a child. She had to chuckle to herself after his thrust had her holding on now to the head-board.

"Please more. Babe." She says with the words spilling out of her mouth all of a sudden. And with those three words. He'd started to move further into her like their would be no tomorrow. But she knew better to think that way.

She would just have to go along for the ride until it was finally over. And it would be soon. By the way he was groaning with the onset of a roaring orgasm to have the 48 year old mystery writer trying to catch his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

She'd to ask him on whether he was fine or not. She didn't want him to cancel the trip now after just what had happened. Jesus. She didn't want her husband to have a heart attack. Just when they would be leaving in the morning for their trip to the Hamptons.

Once he was able to come to his senses. He'd told her. He was just fine totally. It was the excitement of having that massive orgasm he would suffer at the hands of being around a beautiful woman like his wife.

She would be feeling some what better with his calming words. She'd placed her hands onto his chest to feel his heart beating normally. While she was able to come up for air for the most part.

"I am glad. Rick. Your feeling better." She moves up to slowly kiss him onto his lips for now.

"Much better. Thank you. However maybe we can still continue at a much slower pace. But then again. We do need to be up really early to catch up with the helicopter at the heliport." He says with his usual smirk on his face.

"Actually to tell you the truth. I really don't feel like sleeping right now. How about a quick shower? Maybe that will no doubt help with my energy levels being this way. Thanks to you my dear husband."

He'd to chuckle. But he will be able to agree with her request in regard to the shower. Along with the fact. She would be crossing her fingers. For when it comes to the showers. Nothing is ever normal for when they are together inside. Who knows what might happens along the way?

One thing for sure. When it comes to sleeping. The both of them will never the less will be getting all that much during the next few days in that department.


	6. Chapter Sixth

Kate watches her husband sleep. After the time they'd earlier. He would be snoring lightly. Though he's not bothering her with the noise.

She smiles widely with her heart tumbling with-in her chest. As Castle turns a little on his side without waking further. But he does a few moments later.

"Hey." She grins at him. Watching as he grins back. While she touches his face ever so gently.

"Whats wrong. Kate?" Moving up from his position of his bed. Before turning to check the time. It would be 2.a.m. in the morning. He says. A Hand falling to his waist for now. And very softly as well. " I am sorry for falling asleep on you. Earlier. We have two big days coming up. I needed to recoup my energies." He said.

"Oh really!" It would be at this point she climbs over to sit on his lap. Kissing him like a slobbering Royal at times. However she asked him. "Do you want me now?" A true loaded question. Of course! He wanted her in every way.

So with that taking off his blue tee-shirt and multi-colored shorts. She want right away. Would be his cock half erect for the moment. But that will change for when it comes to her hands and sexy mouth.

Castle grins, widely and proud of his equipment. She has him in a way for where she straddles him and sits on down his hard shaft to his likely.

It would take a moment for her insides to adjust to his size contracting in a way. Castle is mostly tongue tied in regard to what she 's doing to him.

She lightly strokes his beautiful biceps before holding onto him to begin her movement on him.

He would be surviving it none the less.

All he knew. He was happy. She wanted him. Its what's important. So self-absorb in what she's doing. She tells him to kiss her hard using his tongue to get inside of her mouth. Swirling his beautiful tongue inside.

It's what she needs. He needs as well. Desire against Desire. Heat versus heat. What more do you need?

It feels so appropriate now. And it will be the same once they are at the house in the Hamptons. No guilt at all to be added as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Breathing was difficult for the both parties. She'd put all of her effort into wanting her husband in this way. The same can be said with Richard Castle and his generally needs.

She would be looking directly into his eyes. She could see the pure love and desire with-in them. And hopefully it will still be their by the time they leave the Hamptons.

"Rick. You want me to continue. Or do you desire to just sleep once again?" She asked having to look at the time again.

"Now what do you think. Kate?" He says with that wry grin of his.

Since she'd her answer to her question. She would be able to move off of his cock. It would be at this time. She moved her body spreading his legs to go in between.

Getting herself ready. She prompted her mouth onto him taking it fully into hers. She tells her husband to place his hands over to the head board to hang on for a ride.

He would be able to obey her every command like a little child at times. "Jesus Kate. Be gentle with me." He replied with a soft tone of voice.

"I will try. Babe. But I am not promising you anything for the moment." Knowing just full well on how she loves to suck cock to his likely.

Taking a deep breath for himself. He needed to ready for the onslaught of his wife's mouth, tongue and teeth. Closing his eyes. He would be ready.

He really needed to stop thinking. Letting her do what she does best.

Even though she would be killing him. Can you really blame her with wanting his cock all of the time.

She grinned at him. When she took him all the way deep into her throat making that strange sucking noises deep from inside of her throat. She wasn't able to speak.

While his eyes bulged out of his head and he groaned at what she would be doing. She gasps at sucking further with hollowing out her cheeks to take him further.

She wasn't kidding. When she said. He would be going for a ride.

Arching up his back as much as he could. She would latch onto further his bulging cock into her mouth.

He moaned at the sight. Along with the fact. She was soaked down below with him trying to grab her slit, while she was at it. But no suck luck at this point.

He shrieked from her riding his bulging cock really hard. He's not able to catch his breath with his heart racing. She would sped up her sucking rhythm on him.

He would be going insane. Along with the intense sexual pleasure/pain. He's ever felt in his entire life.

She started to thrashed with the onslaught of his orgasm coming. He would be soaring high at the general sensations from the arousal.

After a moment after coming deep inside of her throat. She would be sated. Letting go of his cock. Taking in every drop of him. She was feeling better now. She would be able to let him sleep for a few hours.

He wasn't sure now on whether he will be able to now after what she'd done to him.

That thought sent him reeling for the split second.


	8. Chapter 8th

Good God! She is a woman to reckon with this time of the night. However she would let him sleep for a few hours before leaving.

She gets off of him right now to head into the bathroom for a few moments to gather up herself. 

When she had come out of the bathroom. She would only just put on one of her husband's black tee-shirts for now. Since they 'd only four hours before having to be up for the trip to the airport.

Her husband would be already drifted off to sleep for now. Silently chuckling to herself. She was able to move under the blankets with turning down the lights before herself falling asleep. 

It would be a good thing that her husband was able to set the alarm clock before their latest sexual romp. Or else she or him wouldn't be able to wake up in time. Placing her romp against his. She can feel the heat generating off his body making her feel some what secured for now.

However that will mostly changed during the next two days.

********************************************

Alexis was making sure. As with Andrea that Reece was up and ready for his stroll outside. Along with Royal by his side. 

At least for Reece. He was able to get a kiss from both of his parents before leaving the loft some thirty minutes earlier. They would be rushing out after being woken by the alarm clock.

Alexis was able to see the dark circles under her father's eyes. That he really didn't get all that much sleep last night. And no doubt won't be getting all that much either in the Hamptons. 

She would be thinking to herself. Thinking about her own husband William at times. Losing a great deal of sleep. When ever they decided to have a marathon sessions for when it comes to their sex lives.

But for now. Reece wearing the right clothing for the middle of September. There was a chill in the air. Even though the sun had just came out after being some what cloudy most of the night and early morning.

Thank god Reece wasn't fussing for her. He was mostly excited to be going outside with his best buddy Royal for now.

Andrea told Alexis to move out for now. Making sure to lock up the loft for now for their outing. And off they went with taking the main elevator to the bottom level to meet up with Eduardo.

And opening the front door for them to enter out. He would always be happy to see them. Just as he was with Castle and his wife earlier. Having advised them of the car service arriving to take them to the heliport.

Hopefully making in time for their flight take off.

*******************************************************

Castle and Beckett had been able to make it in time for their flight. While his pilot for the helicopter service would be able to advise them to settle into the their seats before taking off with the proper clearance.

It would take an hour at best to reach the area. For where the helicopter after contacting the local airport. And able to land in the middle of his property without a problem. Though it would be mostly interesting having finally arriving.

It would be mostly in the low seventies for the middle of September. But still beautiful never the less for the two from New York City to begin their two days of fun....

His pilot Kevin would be able to make a perfect landing on his property over looking the bay side.

Letting out Castle and Beckett. Before taking out their belongings.

Beckett looking around. She'd always loved this place ever since Castle had brought her here four years prior. Just after they 'd started to date each other for real.

The pilot would help them bring in their things and into the house after Castle used the keys taking them out of his coat pocket.

Castle with the many things he'd to do with the calls. He was able to contact the cleaning crews to give the place a once over, along with stocking up the frigs and the cupboards.

Otherwise there wouldn't be anything else to do but relax and enjoy the next two days and most of all "Their bodies."


	9. Chapter 9

Even though Castle walked into the kitchen area of his beautiful house. He'd a feeling his wife would take all that long with taking her shower and changing.

No matter what happens. He would be enjoying himself. Making sure all of the items he needed. He checked all of the cub boards and frig to make a light brunch.

He'd started to work slowly. No one was in a hurry after rushing around early this morning to catch up with the helicopter pilot. Taking in a deep breath thinking about last night and the sexual antics of his wife, as with himself.

One thing for sure. He really didn't know what had gotten into himself as with his wife. But who cares! It was mostly enjoyable and at the same time "Painful." 

Thinking about the pain. He'd place a hand down his shorts to touch his penis since it was still some what tender. But to his thinking. It was and still worth the effort go through something like this. And no doubt it will only get much worst in the process.

He started to rub himself with his right hand. Instead of working on the brunch. However for Castle. He would only play with his cock for a few moments before going to work finally.

With his thinking. His wife would be taking an awfully long time with the shower. Unless she would be staging some sort of an attack on him. He would have to wait for this to happen.

******************************************

She would be. Kate Beckett after coming out of the shower on the second level of the house. She walked into the bed-room for where she'd had her items stored from the last trip up here.

She'd found a see-through one piece multi-colored. For where her entire body, breasts and clit can be seen.

And no doubt once Richard Castle gets a look at her. He's going to go bonkers dropping everything in the process to fuck her right their and then in the kitchen. For which she wishes to do in the first place.

She was just being devious at this point. Placing her long flowing hair up into a bun with the clips she'd in the dresser draw. She would be mostly set to start her prowl looking for her husband in the kitchen.

She was ready in every way. Along with a few drops of her favorite perfume behind her ear. Drops of it on her nipples and of her clit already nice and hot to her likely.

Moving slowly out of the bedroom to walk downstairs. She could hear some sort of humming coming from her husband. He would be preparing the food. And she could smell it to her overall senses.

When she reached the entrance of the kitchen alcove. She stands directly at the entrance to call him.

"Rick." She said very soft, gentle and tenderly. When he looks up from what he would be doing. He drops the knife and fork into the frying pan turning off the eggs. Since they were mostly done.

"My god. Kate." He tries to swallow after seeing her this way. Sexy as hell. 

She slowly walks over to him seeing the food he'd made on the stove. "You like it?" She asked taking a piece of bacon from the plate and putting it into mouth to savior.

Choking back a replied. He says. 'Yes."

He couldn't get over just how beautiful his wife is right now. She walks slowly over to him in that outfit of hers. To just drive him wild with his imagination on what he would be able to do with her here in the kitchen.

Taking some of the eggs with the fork that is on the side. She takes a little of it to place it into her husband's mouth. Along with with fingers to have him suck onto them for now. 

Afterwards placing it down back onto the counter. She pulls off his tee-shirt and throwing it to the side. Not caring where it landed. He would be able to do the same with taking off the top exposing her very taut nipples in front of him.

Playing their little games. He needed to see how far she will go with him at this point in time. Meanwhile Castle steps out of his black slippers for now pushing them into the far corner.

It would be when she comes closer with placing her hand into his shorts to stroke her husband's already erection straining to be released. And she does. With pulling his shorts down telling him to step out of them and leaving them where he stands. And his erection in full bloom to her eyes.

She does the very same with taking now the bottom part of her nightie. To be totally exposed. Castle would be loving every moment of it. And that alluring smell of hers coming from her favorite perfume.

He would pull her into an embrace along with lifting her up onto the counter. Low enough for him to reach her opening and go to work with his tongue and month.

One thing for sure. She wasn't surprised by this by him. She is mostly ready for anything he does to her.

He wasn't waiting any further.

"Are you ready?" He says with that particular gleam in his eyes. He wanted and needed badly. And he didn't care just how pain or pleasure he would be able inflick for her to endure.

"Ready then ever Rick!" She says before closing her eyes and hanging onto the counter for dear life.


	10. Chapter 10

For a woman like Kate Beckett. She was ready for anything. However she never expected her husband to put 100 % into into eating her out like their is no tomorrow.

His entire face would be buried into her clit. Enjoying the fruits of her loins. She was mostly enjoying the total sensations of her husband sucking the bud just on the outside. Sensitive as hell! Swollen and red from his sucking with his mouth.

She would be holding the sides of the counter with her arms. Even though suffering the spasms unable to move. Her entire body giving herself away to him in general placed on the kitchen counter.

It would be a moment later. When he pulls her hips closer to him. To get even a closer look at her and her insides. Placing his swirling tongue inside as far as he could go. However this action would be able to set the woman off further into an obvious orgasm. Leaving her rasping for a breath and arching her hips.

He wasn't done with her just yet at this point. He continued to suck further the bud on the outside of her clit. Rubbing it really hard with two fingers into different directions before trying to grab it. Making her come even further with his actions.

"Oh. God! I can't take this Rick." She says loudly.

"Yes. You can Kate. It's the reason why we are here in the first place." He pointed out to her complaining.

"I am going to get even with you for this. I'm not going to be able to walk after this." She says with a mock response.

"Then I suggest you do get even with me. I will be able to take it this time. Since I am ready for anything."

That was all she'd to hear from his sorry ass mouth. She would no doubt take it to heart for what ever she plans to do with her husband. However she would have to think about it for a few minutes. On what type of torture she can bestowed upon his body and most of all his cock.

However for now after telling her to take it easy for a few minutes. He would be playing with his own cock in front of her. To mostly tease and get a rise out of his wife for the most part. Seeing her very vulnerable on the kitchen counter.


	11. Chapter 11th

Grinning to him afterwards. She could still feel his driving need to get on her body. Barely able to keep now his hands off him including himself. Through thinking. Drowsily after those last few orgasms.

Deciding she'd to think next other than spending the time inside of his kitchen.

Why not try the pool this time at least for now. Its soothing. And since there clothes are off. Why not?" The pool is heated. Despite the chill in the air. Glancing at the door. She tells Castle, her idea despite the food being readied. They could always eat it a little later.

Thankful for miracles. Castle agreed to the wonderful idea after putting her through the ringer earlier.

Grinning. He says. "Kinky!" While her body would be still be tingling. He didn't bother with picking up his clothing. Along with the food. However he did cover it with one of the tops from the cupboards.

Shaking her head. Clearing out the fog from earlier. She was ready to move outside. Especially when no one would be bothering them.

With the two of them opening the door heading outside to the deck of the heated pool. She would be shamefully admiring his ass from behind. She was soaked between her legs thinking about him in a way.

"Hey. Babe. Wait up." She whispered in the cool air. Moving closer. He wrapped his arms around her feeling her breasts and the heat of her clit against him. He nipped lightly at her delicate flesh just close to one of her nipples to set her off.

"Kate. I wanted to say before we start again. I love you." Feeling the heat of his body soothing and desire lacing through her center core. While she replied. "I love you. As well." And than he kissed her hard before breaking it off quickly. They headed onto the top deck before jumping in feeling the warm water of the pool.

She wouldn't be able to control her movements now that she's inside the pool. She'd moved closer to him to wrap her hand around his throbbing length. She wanted him to screw her in the water right now.

Pushing him against the back of the pool wall. Catching him off guard. He gasped trembling running through his muscles before the real action begins.


	12. Chapter 12

No way in hell. She would be stopping this now. Beckett needed him badly at this point with her core blazing hot. Even though having to be in the warm water of her husband's pool. Even though officially it's hers as well. Only by marriage.

Truly remarkable on how one's body can adjust to certain situations in regard to sex. For Richard Castle, he tends to look for much more from any one single diversion in his case.

And right now being in this position with being cornered by his wife like a wild animal. He knows her for the most part. She doesn't tend to stop until her prey is caught. That being himself and his cock for the most part.

She is mostly coming in for her prey at this moment. Closing his eyes to wait up against the wall. He just loves these different games between the both of them. Just as he has done with his characters for Jamieson Rook and Nikki Heat.

He can sense it in every way. She was on-fire going after him right now. And she wasn't going to stop until having to be done. Beckett takes hold of the one thing she needs the most. And that is his very erect, hard throbbing cock. To send shivers up and down his entire length of his body and his shaft vibrating in her hands.

Only to have him shaking his head for the moment from the action. She would be mostly stroking his shaft up and down with her hands inside of the pool's water. She knows what she wants the most right now. "Him."

However for Castle. He knows what he wants as well. Taking her into his body and chest. While stopping her actions with her hands. He takes hold of his cock only to place it at her entrance. Knowing damn full well she wants him badly.

In one quick movement he is able to push his shaft into her opening extremely hard and not giving her the chance to adjust. She would moan out rather loudly from the intrusion of his hard shaft hitting her g-spot directly. As he lifts her one leg up into the water hitting its mark in order for her to cry out.

Trying to take in a breath. She tries to give herself a better position to hold on. She is able to with holding onto her husband's shoulders for now.

It seemed to be working. While he would be picking up his speed with his thrusts into her. Each one feeling like a knife going through her. Either inside or out for the moment.

She seemed to be wanting more with her over all lust taking over her senses. She doesn't see or feel anything else accept his cock inside of her. Pooling all of her sexual desires together to be directed towards her husband.

No doubt he would be going through the same at this stage of the game. And not wanting to end this.

It would be at this point. He pulls out of the front. Turning her around placing against the back. He wants to fuck her into her anus. While he whispers his command into her ear lobe.

Was she ready for this position? She will be finding out soon. As he places two fingers inside to have her ready. Since his shaft was staying extremely hard still for which she loves a great deal.

Closing her eyes. He slowly placed his shaft to her opening before pushing further. To give her quite a jolt to her system and right to the very edge.

She needed to take a deep breath to try to relax her body with every single one of her muscles inside contracting.

Softly saying to herself without him hearing her. "God. Help me!" It was hurting like crazy. She couldn't wait for him to finished this aspect of the sex act. She never really like this part. Even when she was much younger. Even though there was one time when she first started to date Demming and one other prior. She wasn't able to go through with it having to be scared. 

Castle continued to keep up with his thrusts for now hitting its mark to drive her just crazy. Until finally he's able to come and spill his contents inside of her anus. She would be able to hear his breathing behind her. As it started to slow on down for the mystery writer.

He differently will need some sort of a break or even a short sleep, along with herself since it's still relative early.


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking apart for now. He would decide to move out of the pool at a slow rate. His body needing rest.

Kate Beckett nodded her head. Maybe a nap will help. Picking up her things very slowly. Since she would be still reeling after being plugged in her anus by her husband.

The both of them walked inside and going their separate ways. When Castle reached his room walking up the second floor level. Looking at the alarm clock. He was able to set it for one hour and 30 minutes. Hopefully for him it will be enough to recover from the lack of sleep.

It would be mostly the same situation with his wife. At least he knew. She would be in another bedroom resting having to put her through the ringer in the pool.

He wasn't bothering with his clothing for now. When he wakes later. No doubt depending on his mood and his wife. He could always finish up with their food in the kitchen or just call for Chinese or even head for the local Clam Bar for dinner. A very popular place for the tourist and locals.

Drifting off to sleep. 

Kate Beckett would be able to do the same. Even though somewhat uncomfortable. That discomfort would eventually go away in time.

She was glad to come here in the first place. She needed this time away. Including her son Reece having to be a handful at times with his playful antics just like his father.

Truly remarkable at times. Falling asleep finally after checking the time on the wall with the wall. No doubt along with the alarm clock on her wrist. Setting it. She would be able to get up in time. While moving under neath the soft quilted blankets.

*****************************************************

Sometime later.....

Richard Castle had waken with the beginnings of a light rain outside. Even though with the forecasters only calling to rain to last for a short period of time.

He would hate to see the rain ruin the rest of their time while here.

Feeling some what better and more like himself. He was in need of a short shower before checking up on his wife. And whether or now she would be ready for another round of great sex between the both of them.

Moving off his bed and removing the clothing he would be wearing. He headed into the bathroom alcove for now cleaning up.


	14. Chapter 14

Castle found his wife munching on her food that was left earlier. It'd looked like she was famished like himself at this point.

Looking up from her plate filled with a second helping of eggs. "Babe. How was your nap?" She says with her mouth full for the moment.

"From the look of things Kate. The both of us needed that short nap to feel some what better." He says with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh. God. Yeah. After this. How about we watch a little tv in the main living room for a change. Maybe there might be a ball game of some type playing on the tube." Taking her plate to take more of the potatoes and juice from the pitcher.

"That would be nice for a change to just relax." He knew better for the moment to say those words to her. Knowing full well her tv habits always winds up in a sexual romp rather quickly.

But than again. He wouldn't want to complain about it in the first place. After the past weeks with his busy work schedule. You would think he would be used to it by now after many years as a writer.

However eating first to fill up his growling stomach. Feeling some what better afterwards. Beckett would be watching him in silence thinking of her next move.

She would no doubt give him the chance to relax after they decided to clean up the mess left in the kitchen.

Taking only 15 minutes or so to wash them instead of using the dish washer.

It would be starting to get dark with the twilight of the sun moving lower into the horizon. Making it a beautiful sight to see for those living in the area.

Afterwards moving into the living room and turning on the cable. Castle takes the remote from her hands to scan the channels to check the different stations. He would find Star Trek the Next Generation episodes were on. Even though the ballgame with the Yankees won't be on until later.

Deciding on TNG for now. They would be able to settle in. Even though Castle opted on making popcorn despite all of the food they'd eaten earlier.

However for Beckett. She wasn't in the mood for popcorn at this particular moment. She wanted to munch on her husband's cock deep inside of his shorts.

He'd had the feeling. She would be pulling this on him any way.

Whispering into his ear. He would nod his head in agreement. As she moves on down from her position to pull down his multi-colored shorts. Popping out his straining erection inside. She takes hold of it with her hands to begin another round of pure sexual pleasure with the two.


	15. Chapter 15

She'd never expected this bonus. Spending these two days with her husband. After the past few weeks with their busy schedule. And it's going to be worst with the on going promotions with her two baby journals and short story.

Even though revisions are still being made with Gina and Black Pawn Publishing. But for now. She is basically enjoying herself for the most part and just enjoy it. No matter how much complaining there is to be made.

She is about ready to begin. Since her husband hasn't resisted after taking his short nap. As with hers.

Moving in closer between his legs spreading them. She's in a great position now to take in her husband's cock into her hands mostly playing for now.

Castle has always loved this part of fore play from his wife. Before the real work begins to drive him batty.

Stroking up and down. She feels the throbbing of his member in her hands. Growing. How she loves this aspect.

Moving her head down further between his legs to take hold of his balls in her mouth softly. Heading his moans coming from his mouth. At first gently with her sucking, licking and hands combined.

Castle wants to take hold of her hair and head. ASKING, BEGGING her to take him in fully into her mouth and throat.

He would. As with herself making those strange moans from with-in. She has his cock deep down her throat hollowing out her cheeks in order to do this without choking or anything else for that matter.

"God!" He says loudly loving the sensations of his cock being sucked like this. As his lower body arches up in order for his shaft to reach further. Along with pushing her head down further right to very edge of his balls.

Driving up the sexual heat 100%. This is how he wrote about Jamieson Rook and Nikki first getting together in the sack. As it gets worst with each and every novel since than having been written in words.

Screaming out from the pleasure she is providing with her mouth and throat. He's about ready to explode. Not taking much more of this torture.

"Please Kate. Finish me off. I can't take much more of this." Thrusting about the couch while she is trying to finish him off like a ripe banana or any type of other fruit.

It would be a moment later. When it does happens. He comes really hard deep in her throat. With the both of them trying to breath in the heat of passions and of their desires for each other.


	16. Chapter 16

"Jesus!, that was some mind blow-job Sweetie." He says with still trying to recover from it. And the throbbing etched deep inside of his shaft.

Licking her chops from the last drops of cum. She'd had taken down her throat. "You like that Babe?" She says directly to his face.

"Are you serious?; yeah, I loved it a great deal. I don't know on whether I would be able to come like that again this evening."

She didn't believe a word he was saying to her in the first place. When it comes to her talents. She would no doubt be able to have him come a number of times. He's done it before when ever he's been able to make a liar out of himself.

"Do you want to make a bet on that statement of yours, Babe?" Now she really got him by the balls in regard to her words for the moment.

However he'd to think about it before deciding on giving her a proper answer. Meanwhile placing his shorts back on and putting his lethal weapon back inside of them.

She would be rolling her eyes at him for the moment. Before taking some popcorn to eat in front of her. And the ball game that Castle turned on the cable inside.

And relaxing for the time being until otherwise. He would have to think of something to get back at her once again. It's the reason why they are here in the first place in the Hamptons. And their lack of sleep to spend the proper time together.

He's always been trying to speed as much time with the woman. Ever since he'd met her more than eight years ago. To be called into help solve one of the strangest murder ever. Involving his novels of all things.

He decided to give her an answer to her questions. Even though he knows better to even say anything on that particular subject and his ego. "The answer is no. I don't wish to make a bet on it. Kate. Knowing full well I would probably lose out." He says with that stupid smirk of his on his face.

"Oh. Well. Lets continue to watch tv for now." She says before settling in to take it easy.


	17. Chapter 17

Moments later. Kate Beckett had drifted off to sleep in her husband's lap for now. While he would be watching the game.

Thinking about his next move after feeling some what better with his body and mostly with his penis. He'd decided it was time to push forward with the next stage of his plan.

Did she really could get away with saying those words about the bet of all things? We will see to that really soon. Indeed!

Being some what sneaky. He places his hand underneath of her robe. Since she was nude. He would start out slowly to play with her nipples of both breasts. Knowing full well she loves it when he does this to her waking up slowly.

She woke slowly to the sensation of him playing. It would be mostly just wonderful with his fingers going softly and slowly with the two nipples coming alive once again.

Bending down his head. He would be able to kiss her very gentle and tenderly for now. Until she's able to let him kiss her mouth inside with his tongue. This action had her insides stirring with heat already. Including down below for the most part.

Moaning from what he would be doing to her in this position. Richard Castle opens up her robe completely. As his hands start to roam throughout her entire body until reaching the desire area he wanted in the first place.

"Please. More Rick." She says softly while he kisses her once more before digging for gold down below.

She spreads open her legs much wider. During her heart and breathing starts to speed up a little from the excitement of her body giving herself away. "Oh. Dear God. Please............She's needs him all of a sudden badly once again.

With her insides giving herself away to him. Knowing the signs very well being together more than eight years in some form.

Playing their games once again. Moving up to have her lay down on the couch completely. He would move in between her legs placing them over her head. Her entire clit completely opened to him for the taking.

This time Richard Castle wasn't taking any prisoners this time around. He's going to see just how long she's able to last. But first he says giving her the one single option opened to her.

"You can stop this now with giving me your Safe-word or continue on until I finally decided to end this. No matter how long it might take." He says with that special gleam in his eyes.

"Jesus Christ. You know I can't give the safe-word. I rather continue on to the very end. Even though I won't know what kind of condition I will be afterwards."

"All right than lets continue."


	18. Chapter 18

There would be nothing else to say on the subject accept give herself up to him in many ways.

Taking a deep breath in order to ready herself. She couldn't believe it of herself. She would actually decided to go all of the way through with this from her own husband. Truly amazing. She says mumbling to herself before she is pushed down further onto the couch for where Castle decides to spread her legs even further.

Its a good things she's able to get into yoga over the years. Or else she would be truly in trouble having to deal with muscles spasms. But then again having Reece in the delivery was much worst with the contractions and the god awful pain for when her vagina would be screaming out from Reece being born.

Getting down on his knees and pulling her hips close his face as much as possible. He would mostly start with the outside of her clit with either his mouth or tongue rolling and swirling around the most sensitive of areas.

She was loving it for the most part at this time. Closing her eyes to feel the gentle pleasure of being suck on by your own husband. He would mostly be taking his sweet time in order to enjoy his fun between her legs and tasting her juices.

It would be at this time. He decided to put more pressure from his sucking and licking with the outside nub to truly be pushing her buttons. And with her twitching trying to move would be mostly impossible.

She wanted to scream at this point. Knowing full well it would be getting much worst.

Moving even closer into her pussy. He started to work on the insides trying to get his tongue as deep as he could. Arching up to now meet with his actions. She would now be telling him the following. "Suck much harder. Please, please. Now!" She would be begging at this point for so much more from him.

She would be begging further. She felt as if she was on fire either inside or out. Her face flush, along with her heart rate to boot. She had orgasm a few times with the way he was eating her out this way.

However he decided to come up for a breather. As he tells her. He's going to fuck her brains out now with his shaft throbbing in front of her face. It's amazing just how much this man can come back from the brink.

"Turn around Kate." Was all he said in that particular tone of voice of his. Pushing her against the couch with her legs again spread wide. 

When he didn't bother to tell her. What he was going to do. She'd suspected as much. It would be her ass right now. He was more interested in at this moment. Since she was already soaked to the gills between her legs. He would take some of those juices to either place at her entrance or on his hard cock before pushing inside.

She needed to be ready. Since she never liked this part of the act. But she would mostly just accept the fact. She is in this for the long haul as promised to him. And using no safe-word in the process.

"And here we go." He said with those four words as a writer. He knew how to get her motivated at this point. When he started to push feeling like a needle entering her. She would be crying out when he'd reached the very core of her anus contracting the muscles from inside.

She could hear him moaning into her ear while positioning further into her. Picking up speed like a speeding train. Over and over again he would hit that one spot to push her and himself to the very edge.

Otherwise he pulled back at that particular moment in order not to come. He wanted to continue........


	19. Chapter 19

Just like his Nikki Heat novels. When it ends. Nothing is ever the same afterwards.

It would be at this particular time. Turning her over once again like a roast duck. He climbs over her body to raise both of her legs over her head as much as possible.

Looking up at his facial expression. She could see the lust in those eyes of his for the taking.

He would be pushing himself to the very limits. And no doubts she doesn't wish to see the end results afterwards.

All he could see is that black void of desire over taking his complete body and mind. Taking hold of himself and of his wife's legs spreading them to enter.

Still she hasn't given in with wishing to say her safe-words. Even though she had said. She would finish right to the very end. And besides she didn't want to disappoint her husband. He needs this. As with herself. Having to suffer with the frustrations of the past few weeks with their busy work schedules and of taking care of their son Reece.

Taking a deep breath.

Castle slowly and gently enter his wife's opening with his shaft.

She can feel her insides contracting in order to adjust to his size. "God!; How it felt good inside." He would say into her ear. While sucking onto her earlobe to get her excited further.

Picking up her hips in order to push her further into him. Richard Castle wanted her completely. Grunting now. Picking up his speed inside and out. Over and over again feeling the joys of his lust and desire for his wife.

Teasing her with slowly in and out to have her soaked and wet further. Knowing that his fucking her brains out was doing his job in that general area of her G-SPOT.

Not wanting to end this. She is hanging on tightly to his back now. While making red welts onto his back with her nails.

She is currently crying out for more from him despite of the constant pounding by him. "Help me. Please......  
Rick. I want you to go harder. Now! Taking hold of his ass cheeks to etch him on further.

Pushing him further and the sweat starting to pour off him. She can actually sense his heart beating quickly, along with his breathing pattern. She knew. It wouldn't be long before he's able to finally explode deep inside of her body.


	20. Chapter 20

Some where along the line. Castle would have to stop. A body can only go so far before becoming totally exhausted.

Thinking. Where did he get all this energy all of a sudden? Having forgotten about the nap the both of them had taken. Had done wonders.

However not for herself. She could always give in to the idea of saying her favorite safe-words. And just eat crow this time around.

She would never hear the end of it from her husband in the first place. The mystery writer is just relentless at times for when it comes to certain things that we wants the most. "Her". Anything else is just gravy on the cake.

However. She is relentless for when it comes to her job at the precinct. And for when certain key cases that needs to be worked on and solved in the process.

And since she is here in the Hampton's. No doubt her people are knee deep in work for the moment. While she is here enjoying herself to no end.

Trying to breath after he had slowed his pace some what. She could see that he was or rather his strength was giving out for the moment.

She could feel that her insides crying out for much more. This was just plain rebellion on her part. And as well for Castle with his appetite.

Eventually she would have to give in at some point in time. Either she will or he will. This was his idea in the first place to continued on. Even though she wouldn't give him the satisfaction or the possessions he solely desires from inside and out of her.

However she does very much love her husband a great deal from stem to stern. She no doubt have to find the energies from within to continue on. No matter how much pain she will have to endure during the process.

Closing her eyes to feel each of his strokes hitting her g-spot inside. The timing had to be right in order for her to be in sync with his overall movements.

She'd never thought of this factor years ago. When she'd first started to date him in secret. Until Captain Victoria Gates finally understood the true nature of their relationship. Afterwards there wouldn't be any further hiding behind her back with their overall antics.

It would be for the moment. Castle takes hold of one of her hard nipples into his fingers. Squeezing it immensely hard to have her moaning truly loud now. As well with pulling the nipple out with his mouth to swell from the intimacy of their sexual act.

She tells him through her fog of sexual desire to continue to do the same with the other one. Leaving his cock buried deep inside. Taking both of his hands to pull out both of her nipples. She would be crying out totally. Not able to see clearly for the moment.

As she immediately comes again from the quickness of her orgasm. She would always tell him. Harder the better is best for her in order to come this way. Even though some women night not see it this way. Everyone is different in it's own way.

It's what makes the world go around. And for Kate Beckett her entire body is on fire, and any remnants of her orgasm had to be put out.

Even though for the moment. Castle had other things on his mind in order to go through with his plan.

He would stop for now. Telling her that the game is not over with. He would be taking a short recess to recharge his body, mind and most of all his stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

Still with another day to go with their sexual holiday. Right now stepping into the kitchen for a bite to eat.

He was starving. Having spent a great deal of energies and calories on his activities. He needed to do what was his best for when it comes to the cooking.

Checking his supplies for the most part inside of the frig. He's able to take out a number of items including the chicken breast, veggies and assortment of other delightful things for their stomachs.

Currently he'd no idea just where his wife would be for the moment. However for now. He needed to chill before totally burning himself out.

Moving slowly over to the stove. He would start with cooking. While whistling to himself thinking about his next move. We could always head for the bar and have a few drinks before leaving to either come back to the house or drive over to the other side and the beach. Taking a quick swim in the nude. Since very few people are around at this time of the year.

Sounds like a real plan. Now the trouble would be is to convince his wife Kate Beckett on the general idea.

Moments later

"Are you serious Rick? I would just love going to the bar and the beach. Its a great idea. Having to been awhile we both had done something like this." Jumping up and down in excitement from in front of the counter.

"I will cook this up quickly and place it into containers for tomorrow. We can have something their at the bar since it mostly doesn't close down until 2 a.m.

Great!" Kate says having to walk away to change into her swim suit. No doubt that will change once arriving. And depending on whether anyone would be around the area of the beach.


	22. Chapter 22

Afterwards after placing the items having been cooked on the stove. Kate had taken Castle things out of his bag. Including his swim trunks, towels and anything that will be needed from their Kinky box. Being placed inside of a plastic bag in ordered not to be ruin from the elements or water. Depending just how far in the water they go to use them.

Slowly getting into Castle's Mercedes they head off into the right direction. Taking maybe 15 minutes to reach the beach front bar/restaurant.

And since it would be the weekend. The bar was somewhat busy for this time of the year. Even though many of the customers might live in the general area instead of the tourist from out of town.

He would be able to find the perfect spot right at the bar itself. Castle is able to pull out the seat for his wife.

She's able to be some what relaxed for a change.

Castle had that sparkle in his eyes. He seemed like his old self once again coming here. Even though it's been awhile.

Checking around the bar. On whether she knows any one from the last few times. She's been here. Taking a sip of her Tequila Sun Rise for a change. While Castle went with his usual Scotch on the rocks paying the drinks with his credit card. Even though she could of paid hers with cash.

He'd to be always the gentleman in this case. It would be five minutes later their food arrived rather quickly.

The local bartender had said the kitchen wasn't all that busy with food orders for the moment. So they were some what lucky in that aspect.

Taking their time in consuming the food and drinks before leaving for the beach. Thank god. It wasn't all that cold for this time of the year.

Conversation between the both of them were mostly done with eye contact and body language. No doubt that will probably change once getting down to the beach and taking off their suits.


	23. Chapter 23

Parking the vehicle into the lot looking down at the beach front section. Theirs would be the only car to be some what lucky.

She would be able to see his smirk now on his face. His plan was working for the most part. Truly getting her alone in every way. She needed to be ready. Thinking and feeling excited coursing through her bones and body.

It was amazing. The temperatures for this time of the year. Wasn't all that cold. And hopefully the waters won't be that way either.

With their belongings. As with two lanterns to see their way walking down the 30 steps to reach the beach and seeing up ahead the barrier reef of rocks. One thing. She doesn't wish to see. Would be the water rats running around to give her the chills down her back and spine.

"Oh. Come on. Kate. Don't tell me your afraid of them?" He says while touching the top part of her shoulder to make her feel some what better.

"Yes. I am. My father knows this fact. When I was with him a few times at Coney Island. When I am only five years old. I remember when my mother was working a case for the district attorney. He'd decided to take me in the late evening."

Looking at her closely. "Why at night?" He said before placing down the blanket and other goodies.

"To tell you the truth. I still don't know to this day."


	24. Chapter 24

Afterwards. Beckett feeling the excitement of being on the beach with her husband. Strange none the less.

She takes off her one piece swim suit leaving it on the blanket and to the likes of Castle watching her movements. Being totally nude in front of him. Had the desired effects with his body. However for that particular moment. She just wanted to run into the waters to play around.

But for now. Castle had to set up the lanterns facing the edge of the waters. In order to see where they would be going and without drowning of all things.

Looking up from his work with the lanterns. She ran into the icy waters. Shivering to a certain point. She knew that she will be warmed up rather quickly. Once her husband comes very close to her.

Watching him running in as well with his dangling cock in the wake. She would be licking her lips at the sight of it and his body over all.

The water might be cold. But at least the waves were some what calm having to be near the barrier reef. While Castle moving through the water. Came directly close to his wife standing up to their shoulders in the water.

He takes hold of her to kiss her rather hard. For where she gives the permission with opening of her mouth and using of her tongue inside of his.

She would be already lost with her desire inside. And feeling his entire body close to hers.


	25. Chapter 25

For Castle. It was thrilling for him to be here in the first place. Just like one of his novels written from over the years. Nikki Heat and Jamieson Rook needed an outing like this to put the romance back into their marriage. Even though the sex between them have been just wonderful.

He could feel his wife's response. With her body so close to his. His shaft having to be at the entrance. He needed her right at this moment. Telling this in her ear to head for the blanket at the waters edge.

She nods with agreement instead of any words getting in the way of the communications between them.

Placing her down onto the yellow blanket just enough away from the waters edge.

His body covering hers. He takes hold of her arms to place them over her head and into the sand behind. Bending down to take one of her wet nipples into his mouth to latch onto it. Pulling the nipple out in order to have her start to moan from his movements.

She would be swollen and tender from the previous times throughout the past day. It really didn't matter in the first place. She mostly wanted and needed it. As with her husband seeing the lust in his eyes at this time of the night.

"Please Rick. I need you." She says with his obvious erection waiting to enter her with permission.

"How badly?" He replied with his teasing of her request.

She's very explicit with her orders. "I want you!" As she takes hold of his erection to have him guide it further. And with his knees he spreads her legs wide for the taking and her dilemma.

She would be too hot for the taking both inside of her and outside. Teasing her further. Taking his palm. He takes hold of her other nipple to squeeze it rather harshly to her likely it. "Harder!" She replied into his ear before she grabs hold of his cock in her one hand having him holler out for no one to hear them.

He was loving it to no end. No matter how much sexual pain he would be enduring at this particular time of the night.

She was rather being mischievous for when it came to his cock and her own needs.

Castle decided to commence further with his teasing. Instead of his cock, it would be his mouth and tongue going on down her for the taking. As he shifts his body down further to her very opening.

She didn't know.

On whether she would be able to endure so much during all this time. Her instincts telling her differently.

Ever since meeting him many years ago. His charm, wit and so much more getting between them. Would drive her just crazy with his sexual powers. He was surely unique right down to his toe nails.

And with her clit completely opened to him once again. She couldn't but help herself. When someone like Castle/Jamieson doing his magic on her in many ways. A torrent of pure pleasure being released from inside of her. And he knows it greatly. Only making it more pleasurable to her delightful ways.

Reckoning with her body. She tries to move. When in fact he 'd her cornered with his tongue and mouth now deep inside of her. As she moans out loudly arching up her hips further for him to be taking her further.

His adrenaline pushing himself further with his prize possession in front of him. He was being totally persistent with his movements.


	26. Chapter 26

She'd felt like her entire body was blazing. She couldn't breath for the moment from what Castle would be doing to her. And for weeks she'd been waiting for something like this would happened.

And now she is caught underneath her husband's body driving her insane. Making all type of weird noises coming out of her mouth for the moment. She's not able to take it any longer for the most part.

He would be tearing her apart for when it came her sexual desires. Along with his. Kissing her, sucking, licking and anything else in between had her cascading to new heights.

"God! Help me. Your killing me, Rick." She tries to holler out to him. Trying to move some what to breath and giving herself the time to gather up her wits. While he keeps at it attacking her body further.

"Really...I am killing you. I haven't as yet really started to kill you." He says with damn smirk of his even in the semi dark from the moon now out and with the lanterns.

"Yes, you are." Taking note of his actions. He decided to push forward with his plan.

Turning her body over and onto her knees. Placing her head into the blanket like a piece of meat hanging in a smoke house.

He grabs the lotion from the kinky box brought with them. Pouring just enough onto his cock and hands rubbing the rest with his fingers inside of her clit. While he placed his shaft at the edge to tease her for just that particular moment.

Pushing up against her opening before entering rather roughly. She would scream out from the force of the thrust into her. It would be a few more times over and over again thrusting his hard cock into her.

Beckett would be able to feel every square inch of her husband's cock driving her crazy from desire and wanting the pleasure at the same time. And if he keeps this up. She won't be able to handle any further without exploding from with-in. 

Every single time. Each of his strokes tend to hit her G-Spot to bring on new waves from inside. Including suffering from the spasms wrecking her entire body. Castle needed to reach even further inside. Pushing her head further and bringing up her rump to be slapping into his mid drift. While his cock continuing taking it in and out of her. She would be crying out rather loud now to his ears.

Including with Castle's breathing heavy from total exertion of his movement. And knowing just exactly when he will be finally be coming hard. She could hear him as well with the noises from his lips. Those final thrusts did him in as with herself dropping down onto the blanket.

And breathing extremely hard the both of them. Before they realize their senses would becoming back to them on the blanket.


	27. Chapter 27th

They didn't speak to each other for a few moments. The couple needed to regroup once coming down from their sexual high.

Castle waited. While checking out the surrounding area. It would seem the wind would be picking up a bit. It was getting some what chilly. No way. They will be able to stay here much longer. Including with the fact that the tide would be starting to come back in.

And if this was the case. They would need to leave and just go back to the house to relax. If Possible.

But will his wife understand this fact? She has to be cold after coming down from her sexual high.

His wife hasn't said a word as yet. Its usual for her to be this quiet. Even for her. Knowing her all too well the past eight plus years.

Asking the following. "Are you ok Kate?" He asked with concern for her.

"Yeah. I am. I think it's best we head back to the house Rick. It's starting to get cold out here. And besides. We can always finished what we started their at the house." 

When he heard those words from her mouth.

He knew there was going to be trouble.

The good kind of trouble by his standards. But then again. He's going to be losing out on more of his sleep. Though he's not been getting all that much any ways.

"Fine. Lets pack up. Since the tide is currently in." He says with a smile on his face. She knew that would make him happy in the long run.

Placing her clothes back on once again. Even though they won't be staying on for long. Once they arrive back at his house.

She would be in some type of crazy mood once inside of the vehicle. She wanted to play around inside of the parking lot. Even before he started up the car. This is certainly getting some what crazy on her part. As she climbs onto his legs and the steering wheel.

Now he was truly caught in a rock and a hard place. The look on his facial expression was classic. And hers.

Taking hold of his lips to kiss him rough and hard. Thinking. "What in the world has gotten into her?"

He didn't know the answer. But he was going to be finding out rather soon.

She grabs her husband and his lips to kiss him hard and passionate. Putting all of her effort into the kiss. And them some.

She could feel his attention span giving away once again.


	28. Chapter 28

It was almost like for when he was so much younger. To have a woman to be sitting on his lap like this. It's been a long time since he'd done something like time at his age much older.

But he was loving this aspect of it never the less. To have his wife love him and desire him to no end. No doubt. He will be paying the price some time later, along with the lack of sleep eventually will catch up to him in the long run.

She was now kissing him so hard. He wouldn't be able to see straight or breath. He was feeling her tongue now venturing inside of his mouth. "God!" He was getting so excited and hot all over his entire body. Actually it was getting some what painful to a certain extend with his penis being trapped inside of his sweat pants.

No doubt in a moment or two. She will be taking note of this aspect of his body below. Feeling his erection from his shorts with her hand. She is able to place it inside to take hold of his erection pulling it out in order for her to play with further. Along with teasing him to no end.

Seeing his reaction. She decides to move her body some what to the side in order to take him inside of her mouth to begin with her magic.

She sure does know how to suck a cock. Years of experience for the most part.

When Castle 'd first met her years ago. He would of never suspected until she said those words into his ear after their first case had ended.

She was now putting so much pressure and effort into her actions. He's not able to take it having to be some what still sore and swollen. He would be pushing her head all of a sudden into his swollen shaft. He was beyond caring at this point. He wanted her to make him come hard inside of her throat. Taking him in deeper as ever possible.

Along with the noises venturing out of her mouth enjoying his cock inside. He started to cry out. When she started to bite him on the sides of his throbbing nerve endings. Arching up his torso further into her taking everything in with stride.

He needed to get back at her for what she'd just done to him to cry out like that any ways. Even Nikki Heat would of never done anything like it to Jamieson Rook during their sexual romps in the novels.

He would be so hot and bothered. He's not able to take much more of it. But in the meantime. He decided to latch on to his wife's right nipple. Sucking it really hard and pulling it to no end. She was very sensitive to this action. Having to have her nipple swollen further and extended making her extremely wet between her legs.

He really needed to eat her badly. But he's not able to move at this point. As his cock is down her throat tightly being suck on. It was hurting further now. He's about ready to shoot down into her throat. When the last of her sucking had gotten the best of him. Finishing him off to finally end it.

The last of his orgasm spilling out down into deep of her throat taking in every bit of it. She'd enjoyed herself immensely to no end. And it showed for the most part wiping the sides of her chin with a few droplets of his cum.

He would be shaking from the spasms, while trying to control with breathing, heart and most of all his blood pressure.

And with her pulling out his cock from her mouth still semi hard. Knowing full well it would be going down unless it has a mind of its own to continue to stay that way. She would be able to continue this time to ride him with pulling up her robe, and sitting herself down on him this time.

His reaction to all this was truly unbelievable. He truly didn't know what to think of this coming from own wife.


	29. Chapter 29

"Jesus Kate. What are you trying to do kill me?" He asked with a mock serious tone of his voice.

Looking at her husband with those puppy dog eyes. She knew very well. He was kidding in some ways. She would be directly sitting down on his cock now directly hitting her center core, along with filling her fully.

"Not killing Rick. Trying for a baby." Its mostly what she said before moving her hips and legs up and down of his shaft. No doubt later. She will be paying for it with all of the leg and hip action. It would no doubt give him another reason to add fuel to the fire for when it comes to her body in general.

When it comes to massages. He's the expert in that field. She'd never turned him down for when it comes to one of his massages with those hands of his working the magic on her muscles.

She's going to need it after this once they get back to the house. First and foremost. She will need to finish this. Although she has always loved to have his cock inside of her body. Ever since she'd found out just how big, he was when they had first gotten together against that loft door of his and winding up in his bed during the night of the storm.

The heat inside of the vehicle was hot and intense.

Even though he be used to her weight on top of him, and the taste of her. Quickly becoming too much of an addiction.

Wanting more of his body and cock every time. Besides the kissing and pulling both of her nipples to further swell them.

He glanced at her with that look of his on his face. "What's wrong?" She says directly to his face.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't know just how much more further I can go before holding back."

"Than don't Rick. Come as hard as you can for me. I need you very badly at this point." She was some what horny to the hilt at this moment to kill any man out right.

She continued what she was doing when he whispers. "I' m coming." Against her ear. When he screams out her name "Kate!" From coming so hard. He was seeing stars in front of him.

She was a true seductress in every way. His breathing very heavy with the last of the semen inside of her. As he places his hands onto the steering wheel from the spasms.

She decided to get off him to let him rest some what.

After a few moments. He starts up the vehicle. How far they will get? It all depends up to his wife to keep her hands off him.

It was rough in doing so. Was this all worth it? He says to himself. As he felt his cock twitching instinctively at the thought inside of his sweat pants.

He was in need of a lot of things at this point. Mostly water, food, a shower and hopefully some sleep.

But she wasn't going to let him do this. Since she would be going further into her decision to continue fucking him or vice versa.

She tells him in his ear once more. "I'm going to fuck the living brains out of you, Rick. No matter how much it hurts!"

He didn't like this aspect one bit. Along with the pain. As he swallows before driving on the road trying to keep a straight face.


	30. Chapter 30

This was supposed to be a two day trip. Castle was truly amazed to what his wife'd been doing the two days.

Where she was getting the energy. He'd no idea for the moment with the answer. Even though at times. When he's working with her with cases. He always seems to come up with the answers for the most part.

Even Esposito and Ryan at times could never understand at times. Just how he can come up with the answers. But with this and his wife. This was some what different.

Even though. She did state to him during the heat of passion. She wants another baby. And he just doesn't blame her.

However. He will just have to suffer through it. Along with the pain and mostly the lack of sleep. It was his idea in the first place to come here. And now he's paying the price for it in general.

And he's never been the one man to turn down sex for when it comes to his wife. Accept for that one time some three years ago involving the billionaire. He'd to be the one to learn quickly afterwards.

Taking his time with his driving. Though you never know when his police officer friend. Just might pull him over to give him a ticket. But so far. He's been lucky. Since he might be else where entertaining the residents. Instead of doing actual police work.

They would be home soon at the house. With another two miles to go. His wife was keeping her hands to herself for now.

However. That will change soon. Once they arrive near his house and place his vehicle into park.

Thinking about his next move. There was a number of things he could do at this point. Without having to hurt Kate's feelings.


	31. Chapter 31

He gave himself some time to decide. After telling his wife he needed to take a shower alone, along with taking in much needed food for his body.

He was staving for the most part at this particular time. After spending most of it either at the bar and the beach.

Walking into the hot spray after taking off his sweat pants and leaving them on the chair just outside of the bathroom.

Making sure the water wasn't all too hot for his tender, swollen body. This includes his sore cock from the constant attention it was getting from his wife. Not that he was complaining. He just needed to relax a little to have his body recover.

He looked down at his penis to soak it up with the soap from the rack inside. He'd noticed his cock was twitching like crazy from the constant sucking from his wife. Along with having to be really sore and tender to his touch.

Castle had to groan for the most part. Even though he knows that his wife will no doubt take further advantage of his body and his cock.

He'd no idea. Where she would be at the moment. Just as long as she stays away for some time.

As for Kate Beckett. She was scheming at this time. On how to get back at him after pushing her away from him.

But first things first. She made a quick call to Alexis in New York. To check up on her son Reece. And from what Alexis 'd told her. Reece really wasn't any problem at all for her and the baby sitter. He was mostly staying out of trouble for now.

Just after hanging up with her cell phone. She went up stairs to the other private bathroom and smaller bedroom to get out of her things to clean up. 

She mostly needed it. Along with the stinging of the hot water to loosen up her muscles. She was already paying the price with her legs mostly her thighs and hips.

Hopefully she will be able to continue on with her plan to seduce Richard Castle further.

And just like with his Nikki Heat novels. She went to work once again. However. She will be role playing as the real Nikki Heat. Only this time much worst to his own fears of writing her within his own mind.

Or having to be in front of the murder board thinking of different scenario's for the 12th precinct.


	32. Chapter 32

Castle didn't know what was worst right now. Needing to sleep or waiting for his wife to pounce on him once again. Either way. It really didn't matter at this point.

He was here to be with his wife and enjoy himself to the extreme. But not that extreme for where he's not able to move without the pain of being sore throughout his entire body.

And when he was much younger. He would be able to handle things much easier in every way. But now that he's older. His body isn't able to recover that quickly. And no doubt his wife knows this fact. Since there age differences is ten years. But does it really matter? He has to ask himself the question while removing himself from the shower and heading down stairs to the kitchen.

Slowly walking around the counter area of the kitchen. Castle goes to move over to the frig to check inside for any type of goodies. Something that is basically not too heavy for his stomach for this time of the night.

Actually thinking about it at times. Sometimes it really didn't matter. Since he's been mostly a night owl for when it comes to his writing over the years.

And its gotten worst with the birth of Reece and his so-call antics at times. With his son wanting to stay up to play with either his toys, stuffed animals or even Royal. However. Castle and his wife Kate Beckett have caught on to what he does mostly. Once their son is placed inside of his crib.

Moments later his wife comes into the kitchen. She was wearing the same robe. She'd wore down onto the beach before taking it off.

She would ask him the following."Feeling any better Babe." While she goes to look into the frig for anything of interest. But she knows for the most part. Just what she wants.

Waiting for her husband's response. She comes too close to him for his taste right now. As he takes a deep gulp in his throat. Before answering her question he waves his next best option at this point in time.

"Much. It's amazing what a hot shower and food can do wonders to the human body." He says with that damn smirk of his once more to add fuel to the fire.

"That is a good thing Sweetie." As she tries to sweet talk him for now.


	33. Chapter 33

He should know better. With the way her altitude has been the past few days. 

Actually of late. He hasn't been able to figure her out. Even though it could mostly be her crazy hormones at work once again. Along with the fact she wants another baby to add into the factor.

And to why coming here in the first place to enjoy one's company. However for now to see her directly across from him inside of the kitchen. And since he would be feeling some what feeling better. Was he able to at least go another round with his wife without having to get himself crippled in the process.

Over the years. He's been in worst spots prior. And always wound up smelling like a rose at times. Especially when he was with Gina and the other ladies he would be involved sexually prior to meeting up with his real life Nikki Heat. One being a true lady named Serena Kaye.

Even though its been four years now. He doesn't even know on whether she is still in the business or still alive for that fact of it. One of these days. He will just need to find out for his own peace of mind.

But for now.

His wife Kate moves out from behind the kitchen counter. She makes her move on him now. As he moves back away from her for the moment to gather up his thoughts.

She takes off her robe completely. To expose herself in front of his own eyes. He wasn't able to take his eyes off her body. Even though he knows it very well from head to toe.

It was at this point. He decides to pull her into a loving embrace before kissing her quite hard to her liking. Even though they'd done this too many times the past two days. But in each case. It'd felt like it was for the first time in their lives. Just like the night of the storm more than four years ago.

After leaving to push her away from him and moving forward to look for the sniper. It was afterwards for when she finally made the decision that Castle was more important.

He was putting every effort into the kiss for now. And making it like he was fueling the flames from deep down inside of his body and of his groin area growing.

"God! It was truly amazing. On how one's body can react so quickly. Feeling every inch of her. Oh so close to him for the taking.

All of a sudden he needed her badly. Despite the pain and suffering he's been going though the past few hours. He was mostly now beyond caring at this point.

This time he wasn't playing around any more. Just like the criminals he'd dealt with the last eight years in his life and or his Nikki Heat/ Derrick Storm novels.

Grabbing her fully into his arms now. She didn't bother to push her husband away. He was able to kiss her hard to the lips. While she can taste him.

And boy does he taste her! His adrenaline working over time for the moment. Heat against heat. Fortunately for him. He will be able to continue despite all of the discomforts with his entire body.

Taking hold of her breasts in front of him with his hands. He goes to squeeze them between his nimble fingers. In order for her to moan out from he's doing to have her excited further.

Knowing how for the most part.

Along with taking possessions of her complete soul.


	34. Chapter 34

Whispering into her ear. "Are you all right?" He says directly from his heart.

"Never better Rick. Now is the time for you to finally shine." She replied with those words etch into his mind. Feeling his heart beat against her body.

"Your very gracious Kate to say those words." It would be at this time. He places his fingers between her legs now. Feeling the real Nikki's Heat from below. And no doubt. It will be much hotter very soon. And without calling in the fire department to put it out at this point.

"And I mean it. Every word of it." At some point. She decides to take hold of his shaft into her hands. Trying to be mostly gentle after the beating he'd taken earlier. She would be able to be feeling the heart beat of his cock and the inner workings. Watching it grow in size in front of her eyes.

What else at this point does she want in life? Besides wanting to have a baby. There was at one time in her life. She'd wish to god to have her mother still alive and continue on like nothing has never happened. It goes for the same with her father and his drinking binges early on.

Along with the fact with having Bracken, Loksat and even Celeb Brown out of the way. In order for her and Castle to live in peace.

Never the less. She continued on with her inner working magic with his body. "God! How she just loves to do this to him and vice versa. A true role reversal. Mentally, physically and most of all sexually.

She never had it with Sorenson, Demming or even Josh Davidson during those desperate times of her life.

But she does with Richard Castle. He'd known it from the very first day they had met. And will continue until the very day they die as old people in the future.

How? She would love to see the future some day printed up in books, or even on the Internet.

Momentarily stopping for a split second. Castle takes the time to breath. And to get reacquainted with his wife's body from head to toe.

Feeling the wetness between her legs. Taking his two fingers out to lick them into his mouth. He'd always love to do this. He would do it again. Over and over once more. Until finally picking her up by the hips to place her onto the counter. And at a level he's able to reach and seducing her further with his cock fully ready and tempting. Inviting for the most part.........

He was mostly conservative with his thrusts at first. Not wishing to ruin it for now. She was enjoying it right at this point. Wishing to have his slick cock to go in and out of her without holding back. She emphasized this greatly wishing to feel him inside. And wanting want more with each and every one of his strokes.

He was able to bring his wife's hips in closer to his naked body. In order to be more in control of her and inside like an owner of her inner self.


	35. Chapter 35

She was letting go of herself in every way this time to his ambitious nature. In order to satisfied himself completely. His needing to sleep was just a ruse in order to take control for the most part.

There has been times. Her husband had stayed up for days for when it actually came down to it with his writing. And he's able to be doing the very same with their love making. If you call it that. Raw naked sex.

While pushing all of the boundaries between them. He pushes forward his cock into her to feel every inch of her inner being. She's able to some what control her breathing for now. But it was starting to get intense with his thrusts and mostly picking up his speed factor.

"God! This was starting to hurt once more for him. But he'd tried to block it out for now until it was finally over. He keeps on moving. Over and over again. Striding for that ultimate perfection between them. He could see that her beautiful eyes were closed. As she tries to alleviate keeping up with his motions.

Taking further control of her legs to spread them further. Along with moving out his cock and taking it to rub along the baseline of her clit. This further action no doubt drove her to further new heights with the pleasure.

It would be at this point. She tells him. She his cock down her throat in order to swallow his semen completely. Turning her quickly to have her head laying over the counter now.

He directly shoves his entire hard cock right down her throat. Pushing her head further into it without choking to a certain extent. She was the total expert at this point.

Crying out his response from what she would be doing to him. He's not able to think clearly at this particular point. In order to finish off his orgasm and hers.

The heat inside of the kitchen had been jacked up at least 50% now. While his blood pressure and heart rate going wild for the moment. She knows exactly what she's doing in the first place for when it comes to him.

One thing for sure. She needed ventilation in order to breath before finally her body letting go from inside. As with her husband's powerful orgasm to wreck him for the moment.

Otherwise he had to succumb to his pain finally after letting go. And inquired to his willingness to asked on how she was finally afterwards.

And saying those words with his puppy dog eyes. To truly melt her away for good.

For which she had to confirm it with a brutal kiss to his lips. To completely surprise him fortunately.


	36. Chapter 36

After taking a bit of a breather from each other and his energy resources. He was in need of a drink. Not just any drink from the frig. But rather a Scotch on the rocks. Maybe it will give him the incentive to try for another round with his wife. If he's able to survive it at this time of the night.

Heading over to his make shift bar he has in the living area and entertainment equipment. He actually set aside one other shot glass. Just in case his wife would be very much interested in one herself. After leaving to head into the shower for now.

Pouring himself the scotch on the rocks with no ice. It would mostly burn in his throat and of his stomach. Even though after all of these years. He's not suffered with a stomach ulcer of sorts.

Going to sitting on the grey couch next to the bar. He takes the remote to start scanning the different cable channels for anything of interest. After a few moments. He would be able to find a Star Wars movie. "The Empire Strikes Back." He decided to watch it for a few minutes. Since its mostly been on for almost 25 minutes.

It was at this time. Since his wife was in the shower a long time. She no doubt had fallen asleep afterwards going into the bedroom. He decided to go see for himself on whether she was fine or not.

But what he found was truly amazing. She was mostly playing with herself once again on the bed. Sitting up against the head board moaning away from what she was doing to herself.

Watching this with his wife. It 'd given him the proper incentive to continue on further with there little games for the rest of their time being here in the Hamptons.

Asking her on whether he can join in on the fun. She says yes in that very sexy voice of hers acting as Nikki Heat of all characters from his novels. She goes to open her legs further for him to take control. She could no longer denial him any longer nor the urges from deep inside of her vagina.


	37. Chapter 37

She would be withering away with her desire in order to let go completely. It wasn't going to be easy after the past few days of constant battling of the sexes.

But for now. She needed to be touched by her husband once more. No matter just how sore and tender she would be.

Coming in between her legs spread open. He directly places his face into her opening. Using one of his best tools besides his cock. His tongue knowing how to properly use it.

Using the tip of his tongue. In order to reach the one main pleasure zone to drive her wild to the full extend. She's able to lean back her head against the head board in order to feel the sensations of her husband's inner workings.

She wasn't able to stand it. She's able to hold onto the head board for now arching up to meet him further. "God!; She was flaming in every way.

She would be starting to moan very loudly. As he's able to hear her further. But for now. His cock was ready to go with his full erection and extremely hard. With her now feeling it against her. She tells him through her haze of pleasure. She wanted. She needed most of all to be fucked by him. She didn't care which position. She needed to have him inside of her very badly to feel that connection between each other.

He to needed. And wanting her in every way. Moving off her with his mouth. He now places his erection at the entrance. Having to be soaked and wet from either him and her coming quickly.

Castle didn't wait any longer. Pressing inside of her right the every edge and tight to his likely. He was able to feel the muscles contract inside of her to hold further onto his shaft.

He to started to moan from this action. Not wishing to have this end. He's able to pick up his speed, along with the thrusting of his hips into her further.

Afterwards they change position. She would now be sitting on top back wards bending over for him to hold onto her breasts with both of his hands grabbing them rather hard and squeezing. She was crying out further. While she uses her hips and legs to be going up and down onto his cock at a fast pace to feel the full extend of him moving in and out of her opening.

She knew that her husband wasn't going to last much longer. As he's been trying to hold off further. In order for her to feel the desire rising up deeply from inside of herself and his as well.

She was on the very edge. When she says to him. "Please Rick. I need you further. I 'm just about ready to explode." Using every bit of his last strength in order to comply to her demand and his as well.

He does finally let go to cry out loudly from his orgasm to drain him completely. And having to leave his semen inside before pulling out totally exhausted with the final thrust.

As she goes to move off of him in order to lay back down onto the bed next to him spent to the max for the moment.


	38. Chapter 38

Taking the time to relax finally inside the bedroom. Castle and Beckett laying side by side with their eyes closed for now. In order to recharge their bodies and mind after the latest round of sex between them.

Castle is thinking. On whether he's done this time around. Pushing himself to extremes. No doubt down the line in time. He will be paying a great price for it. As with his own wife in the long run.

Since they 'd come up here. The both of them have spent very little time enjoying the area. Accept for the beach and the bar. He needed to at least take the time for a few hours a drive around in order to enjoy the view before heading back to the city.

And no doubt. His wife will probably appreciate it greatly as well. For when it comes to the drive. Most of the times when Castle'd done this over the years. He was able to find some wonderful surprises during his getaway drives.

Maybe this time. It will happen once again. But first he needed to rest in order to at least relax for a change. This time to put his foot down finally for when it comes to his wife's appetite for his cock and hers.

She would be able to agree with him this time around. Even though this time she wasn't playing around. She needed mostly the rest. In order not to burn herself out in the long run or for anyone else. Like with her Son Reece, Alexis, Martha and her job mostly for the 12th precinct.


	39. Chapter 39

She mostly agreed to Castle's request for now. Getting outside would no doubt be the best option to get away for a few hours. Even though not getting all that much sleep in the process.

Her husband should be used to it by now. With practice from over the years. For when it comes to his staying up all night to write.

It tends sometimes to be the same for Kate Beckett. For when ever she'd gotten so involved with any one of her murder cases for the 12th precinct. Fortunately for her and Castle nothing that extreme has happened.

Getting dressed. While her husband went to check on getting his vehicle ready for the ride. Where he was heading. Even he didn't know for the moment. Only for the fact to just drive.

Since it would be still relative dark for the late hour. It was mostly going to be interesting in what they do find at this odd hour of the night.

And when they moved outside with some what of a chill. And a crescent moon in the sky with the clouds to be covering it in a few moments. Castle exclaimed to his wife settling in the vehicle for now.

It was unfathomable to think otherwise. She would be happy none the less. Along with having to be very independent. Ever since he'd meet her.

"Are you ready for this?" He says rather calmly. As she sees the car keys dangling between his fingers to be placed to start up the vehicle.

For just that one moment. She was thinking about earlier. For when her husband's cock was dangling between her legs. "Ready as ever Mr. Castle. Lets get a move on. Time is a wasting for now."

"Ok." He would only say for that particular moment before moving off into anyone single direction.


	40. Chapter 40

Time is a wasting all right. Castle would be driving west away further from the city and the ocean.

What he was basically looking for would be a forest of some type. Something out from one of his novels and past cases. Either for the 12th precinct or his P.I. business.

And this time. Castle was some how being insistence about it with the ride. Even though his wife was being some what quiet about it. No doubt thinking about earlier with the sex they'd together.

Sometimes. His wife has a one track mind for when it comes to her own needs. But than again. He wasn't complaining about it. More the merrier. And no doubt. She is currently thinking on how to get back at him. With her quietness. Sitting next to him in the car. For which he was being really astute about it for the moment.

He would need to keep his eyes on the road. Or else they will wind up into some sort of an accident. Even though there was very little traffic to be had.

And he was determined to keep it that way for now. Nor have his insurance rates go up because of it. Especially way out here for god sake.

His adrenaline all of a sudden was racing inside of his body and mind. Thinking about all types of scenario's for when it comes to them. Castle never has been the one to never turn down a challenge for when he sees one for that fact.

And never does Kate Beckett from over the years as a cop. While Richard Castle tends to act like one ever since he'd meet her with there first case together more than eight years ago.

Ever since that time. It's been interesting never the less!


	41. Chapter 41

It would be some time later after driving away from the city and his house in the Hamptons. Castle would come across a small town section just on the outskirts Name Centerville. And just on the edge was a small hotel just perfect to stay the evening to enjoy the rest of the night together.

Hopefully in his eyes. Castle was able to get in a few hours of sleep. And considerate what he's been through the past few days. Feeling lethargic. He stopped the vehicle in front. Telling his wife his plans.

She didn't need to say no on his account. Since she was basically feeling the same way. Unbelievable. After all said and done. 

Castle after shutting off the vehicle to head inside of the hotel office. There was an older man sitting behind the counter working on his laptop to stay busy. Even though it would be some what late.

Castle told the older man he needed a room for himself and his wife for the rest of the evening. It would be at this moment. Looking up from his computer terminal. Shutting it down for now. In order to take care of his customer in front of him.

Taking out the hotel registry to have direct access. Castle is asked to sign his name. Placing it under Jamieson O' Rourke using one of his most used role play names. Including taking out cash from his black pants in order to pay the bill. Instead of using his credit card this time around.

"Here you go Mr. O' Rourke. Room 21 is available at the far end near the trees. It's very quiet for the most part."

"Thanks. We could use the quiet right now. Having been driving for awhile to find this place."He's says with his usual wry grin.

"By the way sir. If your interested in food. The hotel room currently has a frig filled with the basics for now. However their is a small restaurant just a few miles from here. They will be reopening up around six a.m."

"No doubt my wife and I will no doubt will try it out. Once we wake from our sleep." While the hotel manager hands Castle the keys to the motel room.

Walking back out of the office. To head back to his vehicle and mentioning to his wife about the room number. Turning back the engine on once more. In order to drive over to the room.

He was able to find the perfect spot to park. Right in front of the room. The manager was correct with saying it was very quiet. Just what they needed. However. Knowing his wife to the fullest extent. That part of it. Will no doubt end. Once she gets a hold of him. As soon as they get inside the motel room. She is no doubt going to be pouncing on him once more. In order to get off her rocks.

She's been hinting at it for the last hour. While inside of the vehicle. And if this is the case. Richard Castle is going to be losing even more sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Taking there time in order to move inside the motel room. He was some what amazed just how spacious it would be to his eyes and Beckett's. And for the price he paid. It was just right for their needs.

Dropping what ever baggage they'd. Castle placed his laptop and other items on the side of the table for now. While scoping out the bedroom, sauna and small kitchenette area. It was mostly suitable.

However for Beckett. She went into the bath alcove in order to change. Into something more suitable for the rest of the evening. But first she went to asked Castle. On whether he liked to join her inside.

He knew better. Than to say no to her request. Feeling exhausted. His body for the most part. Even though he knew his lower part of his body wanted something else. His wife's clit to be suck on, as with his tongue needing to be inside lapping up her flowing juices.

He didn't have any trepidation. For when it came to his general movements. Taking it rather slow taking off his clothing. Like he always does. Being some what of a slob at times for when it comes to throwing them any where they landed.

While he mostly canvass the general area. Before moving on inside in his birthday suit.

It was unfathomable to think of any thing else for the moment. Feeling the excitement once more of his body. Including his cock dangling about between his legs ready to be used once again. As it jerked about twitching.

He can sense his wife waiting for him. She was somewhat silent inside. Even though the hot spray was running on down to her body for the most part. And hopefully to get any type of gratification with coming here in the first place.

He goes to open the door. Only to close it with getting inside. Scanning his desired eyes over her body. While getting some what used to the hot water cascading down now onto the both of them.

He would be ready. And so was she. Taking hold of the situation for the moment before finally beginning.

She would be scanning his body up and down with her eyes. He would tell with that look. Just what she is basically looking for. He goes to say something into her right ear. "What is it you want Kate Beckett?"

He'd just opened the can of worms with that statement. Knowing damn well. What she wanted for the most part.

"You. Is all I want for the moment. And only you. Rick." Before moving into him to captured his lips to kiss him hard as possible.

Her entire body achy, including her breasts. He feels her. Reaching deep down inside of her folds.

She was hot inside. And it's going to be much hotter.

He will know in a moment. Once he's able to impales her angling his dangling cock at the very edge of her opening.

She was licking her lips inside of the shower. Her eyes widened for the moment. When he finally finds the strength with his erection to be inside. And rather hard to her likely. Even though she needed to hang on to him against the shower stall. In order to fill her entire core.

Since he didn't need her permission.

There would be wrenching cries of pure pleasure coming from her. And she continued to do so with the moans.

While Richard Castle continued to punish her further. With each and every thrust entering in and out of her clit.

It would no doubt continue to triggered with on going orgasms one after another. She needed to at least control her breathing. Since Castle can hear hers with the echoes deep inside of the shower.

One thing for sure. She was extremely extraordinary in his eyes. In every way. However for now. Castle continued. Until he wasn't able to go any further. Every inch of his hardened cock impaled deep inside to drive her crazy with desire.


	43. Chapter 43

He needed to breath for the moment. Taking into his lungs a deep breath in order to slow down his heart rate and his blood pressure from going though the roof. He could see his wife would basically be doing the same.

She was quivering for the most part from her entire orgasm and his as well. Taking it some slow inside the shower stall. Castle finally was able to stop in front of her. As he approached her some what closer to take his wife into his ensuing arms afterwards.

He could still feel her shaking. While she tells him. She's going to be just fine. Giving her the proper time to recover from the total arousal of her insides and outer body. Her sexual appetite had been sated at this particular time.

While her adrenaline had slowed to a crawl. And with Richard Castle sensing this aspect of their time together inside of the shower for now.

Castle groaned for a moment taking a step back from his wife. In order to taking stock of his and hers situation. Would they be able to continue on with this charade any further? This he didn't know the answer. However he will know very soon. As he was able to shrugged his shoulders for the moment and gathering his wits about himself.

Before moving out of the shower having to open the shower stall. Even though his wife made no move to leave for now.

He made no inquiries in regard to what she is going to be doing. Though she might be leaving it up to her husband to make the next move.


	44. Chapter 44

He needed to think for a moment. Though his brain was somewhat fogged. He differently needed to rest in order to be feeling this way.

Even when Castle was writing at all sorts of hours during the night. He wasn't feeling this way. In order to compromised his position in getting a scene just right for his publishers.

At times Gina had protested. For when ever Castle was very late with sending in a chapter. On anyone particular series.

But for now. Castle scan his wife still standing inside the shower alcove. Taking in a moment with trepidation. Beckett decided to come out in order to be closer to him. She stroked his face lovingly and kissed him softly to catch him off guard.

He seemed to be some what confused for the moment. As to what she actually wanted from him. Since she didn't say a single word to him. Only her body language did most of the talking for her.

It would be at this particular moment. She takes his hand gingerly and into the bed-room of the motel.

She slowly moves over to the queen size bed. She places her husband onto the very edge. Her appetite having to be back once again with-in her insides.

He could sense this once again.

And one thing for sure. She was no doubt being relentless. For when it comes to her needs for the most part. And the gratification that she can actually get away with this aspect.

Otherwise. He really didn't care either way. He loves his wife a great deal. He would no doubt do anything for her. No matter just how much it might cost in the long run.


	45. Chapter 45

Taking hold of her hands in front of her. While he sits on the edge of the bed. He was in need of ventilation for the moment. To have his wife standing directly in front of him. She was waiting to pounce like a caged animal.

Asking the question. "Are you all right, Kate?" Asking in a soft spoken voice. Just barely for her to hear the question.

She would be quivering for the moment. Before deciding to answer the question. And the consequences afterwards on just what she decides to say to him. In the ensuing moments with the answer.

She approaches closer to him. Seeing further his arousal of his erection starting to spring up once again. "Yes. I'm just fine Rick. But I must say. For an old man, your doing pretty well in keeping up with my sexual appetite." 

Castle starts to chuckle at her comment. In order to lightened up the situation inside of the cabin.

But for now......She takes hold of his cock into her hands once again. He looks down at what she is doing to him. It was feeling some what arousing to her playing.

Castle was able to stand still. She was mostly stroking up and down of his erection. Bobbing between her hands. And one thing for sure. He was still some what sore from earlier. 

And with the multiple times she is stroking his very hard cock. The worst of the soreness gets in the way. He's not able to do a thing for the moment. As she continues on. Even though both of their adrenaline would be racing full speed. Trying to take in a deep breath in front of her. She was able to watch this fact. Before deciding on her next course of action.

She would mostly be thinking. On just how Nikki Heat tends to go about it with Jamieson Rook at times. Even though she 'd read too many of the chapters from over the years. Since she is Nikki Heat in real life and on the printed page.

She needed to show Rook/Castle just how much she does love him in every way. Either physically, mentally or in case case sexually.

And in case. Castle was beginning to look haggard once again. His energy level after removing himself from the shower. Again had slowed him down. In order to keep up with his wife's hunger.

She didn't need to feel upset over it. But she does for this particular moment. With her husband standing directly in front.


	46. Chapter 46

Thinking to herself. Her husband still had that special charisma that comes with his overall persona. And differently very sexy in her eyes and body.

Its a no wonder Richard Castle having to be in the top 20th for being single. Until he was able to meet up with his favorite muse..And here she is standing in front doing whats best for herself and her husband.

Making up for lost time. She was out for pure vengeance on his body. She will be able to take hold of him.

Making her decision.

She decided to push him back against the bed. In order to suck onto his cock once more. No matter just how sore he may be for the moment.

And with his anticipation. He wasn't disappointed at all this time. She would be nudging him in order to start moving his hips. In order to push his cock further deep down her throat. Along with pushing forward her head further into him having to be some what spell bound.

Otherwise his cock responding in a big way. Surprising him totally. And presumably he will be able to finish in a grand way.

"Your wish is my command Kate." He says in his some what cocky altitude. Even though his voice soothing as well to her ears.

She would be listening to him. But at the same time doing her best. In order to suck, lick and stroke his cock in the most abstract manner. Driving him wild to a certain extent. Along with warning her of the ramifications of her actions. He wasn't able to hold off for long. For when it comes to her mouth in general.

She coaxes his cock further deep inside of her mouth. Making way for his possible orgasm to come quickly this time around. And for which was wholly exasperated to her tasting him once more.

She would be hearing his moans and any other noises coming out of his mouth. Between the pleasure and pain on either side. She didn't know which at this moment. Nor she was going to be asking anytime soon. For that matter.

All she knew.

She was rather enjoying herself to the fullest extend of the evening.


	47. Chapter 47

When it does come to sex. She'd always enjoyed it over the years. However for when it comes to Richard Castle. He was truly remarkable at times. Either with his extreme emotions for when it comes to her. He's been though it enough of from over the years.

There would be times. For when he wasn't able to understand her motives. However he was able to some how finally figure it out. Once she was able to let go and have him get involved with her quest in finding Loksat.

It was plausible to think any other way. Even though now his own Body giving in to her desires. In order to keep everything separate on every level.

But for now. With her taking in his cock into her mouth. And having him eventually come deep with-in. He'd no remorse for when it came to that aspect of his own insatiable needs.

Ne needed to decide on what was next on their agenda. Especially when his sleeping habits had gone out the window. A long time ago. And at this point. He was beyond caring for the most part. Sighing in pure disgust silently.

Having to be looking down at his wife taking in a gulp of air into her lungs. In order to catch her breath.

Now they'd to embark into the next level of their sexual games. He goes to say to her in a coarse voice. Just very audible in order for her to hear. "What else more Beckett do you want from me?"

She starts to chuckle at him. When she sees his look on his face after saying the words to her.

She didn't need to answer him. Since she knew what was on her mind. And so did Richard Castle.


	48. Chapter 48

All she wanted to do now was to just cuddle for a short while. Even though Castle was some what surprised with this request coming from his own wife.

Otherwise it took great pleasure in doing so for the most part to just cuddle. While giving him the chance in order to rest some what. Even though by his look on his face. Had basically told her another story etch on his face for the moment.

But in the meantime. She slipped into bed next to him. And to have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for the mystery writer. And she knew better in order to not fight him on this aspect of being together in bed.

And the physical sensation of his body being next to hers. Basically would be just driving her crazy in every way. In her opinion, he was using this as an excuse in order to steer clear of any further sexual acts for the rest of the evening.

However she knows better than to think this way in the first place. Unless he wants her to compromise for something else from him. From what it might be, he doesn't know at this point of the evening. Nor he wants to know unless he'd a few hours of sleep. In order to have his brain understand from the lack of sleep the past few days.


	49. Chapter 49

It was soothing for him to be sleeping finally next to his wife. Having to be basically doing the same thing for the moment.

He doesn't even remember when was the last time. He'd a proper night's rest. Otherwise it was wholly warm under the blankets.

He was able to drift off to sleep for now. While his wife was on the verge of doing so as well...

Four hours later. Having to be relative late in the evening. Richard Castle was starting to stir from his sleep. He was able to slip out of his side of the bed without waking his wife Kate Beckett.

Feeling some what stiff and sore. He needed a shower very badly. In order to loosen up his muscles of his body. He didn't even bother to place on his black slippers. Nor anything else for that matter.

Walking slowly out of the bedroom to head into another section of the motel. Though the bedroom alcove was some what smaller from what he's mostly used to.

Actually it did some how reminded him of one of his novels from many years ago. Involving Derrick Storm and his earlier adventures. No matter. He walked into the bedroom to open the shower stall in order to turn on the hot water spray.

Taking a brief moment to gather himself both emotionally and mentally. Testing his hand inside making sure the hot water won't be able to scold his tender skin. It was just perfect to his touch.

Stepping inside to survey the area. Castle was able to find the soap and wash cloth to starting cleansing his body from top to bottom, including his cock that needed the most cleaning. He chuckled to himself having to be thinking about all of the sex he'd the last few days. And with any invocation, he will be doing so once again.

And no matter what he'd said to himself and his wife. The only reason why they are here in the first place. Is to enjoy each other's bodies. No matter how many times someone seems to be complaining or just playing those games.

Some time minutes later after getting out of the shower and drying off. He placed one of the larger towels around his waist having to be feeling some what better.

He was feeling some what alive once again. And just about ready to go back into the bedroom to fuck with his wife once more. Probably needing to wake her in the process and grumpy do doubt.

It's going to be interesting never the less. On whether she will give in to his charms for when it comes to the bedroom antics at four o' clock in the morning.

He was ready for anything............


	50. Chapter 50

He wasn't kidding. For when he slowly walked into the bedroom. Thinking she would be sleeping. When in fact she was starting to stir and having to be just as anxious for when it comes to her husband.

Anything goes with him. When ever she'd first met him. Crazy as a true fox! And she knows better to think any differently. Its basically the same thing for when they are together for when it comes to the murder cases. Truly remarkable with how his brain works at times. As with his entire body for the most part.

And right now. He was in the mood in order to provoke her further. He's able to murmur something softly into her ear having to bent down to be that close without having to touch her as yet.

No doubt she will be able to prompt him into a further compromising position. As to what type at this time, will be mainly up to him at this point. However she will be needed to be convinced, even though he doesn't have to.

He's done that many times over since coming here in the first place. Moving up some what a little from the bed. Beckett starts to purr like a kitten in needing and wanting something of him. Basically he knew what the answer was going to be. She smiles up at his face showing the complete love she has for him in every way. 

What more does any one want for when it comes to this type of relationship?

Even though she just might have to coaxed him a little with having to be with the early morning just coming around the bend for them.


	51. Chapter 51

She started to move towards him slowly. But first she tells him in a soft voice in order to be just enough audible for his ears. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened the past few days." She says tenderly touching his face.

"Don't be Kate. We both needed this very badly. With our lives having to be really busy." It was immensely important to continue on the next few hours before having to leave and head back to New York City and the Loft. Richard Castle interjected with his brief statement to his wife.

And with satisfaction he will be starting again with his love making. While moving his body over hers slowly and with her permission. He's able to land his hand between her legs opening them as far as she can go without hurting.

She loves this aspect part of their love making. Knowing full well with what she wants entirely.

He knows the signs. She was already soaked and wet between her legs. Feeling the moisture with his fingers and taking them into his mouth to taste her juices. While he's able to lick his lips from the taste.

He needed to be possessed by her in every way. It would be at this particular moment. He tells her, he wants her fully in his mouth. Moving further down to take hold of her clit into his mouth. In order to own her either inside or out between his tongue, teeth and lips for the most part.

As soon as he was able to place his tongue inside. Beckett started to beg for more from him. Purely melting away with his entire face buried into her opening making all kinds of swirling noises either from her or himself.

He was doing a bang up job on her for the most part. He'd had felt as if he was staving. And why he was going strong with his tongue finding the perfect spots in in order to just drive her just crazy.

And with bringing her up even closer, to really do her in with his mouth. She would be holding onto him for dear life with her arms around his back. Including making all kinds of marks to make his back red as hell.

He was very determined.

Wanting her completely! For which she was giving it to him in every way. Her nails would be continuing to dig into his skin to make him scream out from the pain. 

But yet he continued until finally he decides placing his very hard erection near her opening. He just had to asked to be some what of an annoyance for the moment. "Do you want this Kate?" Dangling his cock between her opening.

Taking only a few seconds for her to answer him with a gentle laugh coming from her lips. "Are you serious Rick?; Of course I want it very badly in order to make me come even more quickly." Crying out further with her reply.

For a brief moment. He even considered to tease her a little to egg her on further. But than he decided to promptly entered her rather hard. Making her jerk from the force of the thrust from being deeply inside and hitting its mark.

For which Castle tried to maneuver further with just making a slight adjustment. In order to hit the G-Spot once again and having her soak and wet between her legs further.

She's unable to breath for this one frenzy moment. While crying out further from his thrusts with his sexual appetite to try and finish her off.

It was almost like a full scale war has been wage against her. But for Beckett, she was giving in to the battle willingly. While her husband continued on even much harder with the thrusting of his cock and of his hips. And with all of this sexual heat. He was sweating so hard, his heart and blood would be swelled to the limits of his body.

As he growls further with his response from his lips. It's going to be really soon before he's able to come inside. Since he's not able to hold back any further at this point.

And she tries to provoke him further to have him come soon with taking hold of his balls only to squeeze them. Castle cried out from this particular action on her part. As his movement is unable to stop his thrusts. Until finally! He would be done as a roasted turkey from inside of the oven completely cooked through.


	52. Chapter 52

Oh, boy was he done for the moment. He wasn't able to see all that clearly afterwards.

His orgasm having to been so intense. And since it was grueling for himself. No doubt Beckett will be able to see this. "Fat Chance!" But than again why should she.

She's here on her behalf and his with their busy schedules lately. And was this their final time? She needed to find out on whether he's going to be ready to go once more.

This one final time needs to be special. Even if it means she's going to ride him like a bucking bull until he drops to the ground.

And for the brief moment. Castle could barely draw a breath with his lungs. He would tell her in a very audible voice. He needed to take it easy for at least 15 to 20 minutes. In order to be able to go once again for her.

Though she didn't have any misgivings into what he'd just said to her in the first place. She doesn't see this as a conflict for the most part. Since she does know her husband a great deal for when it comes to his own body and sexual needs.

He might be 48 years old. But he's still sexy as hell for when it comes to what's generally on his mind and his body giving off signals.

Taking those few moment to lay down back onto the bed. He was smiling for the most part directed at his wife having that special expression on her face. Telling him she's happy and mostly sated.

"I love you, Rick." She says very softly in his ear. She was being genuine truthful for when it comes to saying those special words to him. Even though at one time, she'd an issue for when it came to saying the words. Mostly because of her obsession from over the years with having to found out about her mother's murder.

He goes to say the words as well. Moving over to kiss her tenderly onto her soft lips for the moment before breaking it off and than closing his eyes to rest.

She will do the same until it's ready to go once again. One thing for sure, it's been an interesting few days for the both of them in every way.


	53. Chapter 53

Castle hasn't moved for a few moments. With his eyes closed from the darkness. 

Even though with his sultry voice. He tells his wife in her ear he's ready to go. While Beckett inhales sharply. When he touches her hardened nipples between his fingers in order to have her moan out.

"Oh, my god!.......Please Rick suck them despite the soreness." She says in order to have him move swiftly with her request.

"Ok." Was all he could say at that particular moment. Before climbing over and up her body to suck both nipples one at a time. Since they were hard as rocks and very tender to the touch. She didn't care at all for when it comes to pure SEXUAL pleasure.

And he didn't stop at all with the sucking and even slightly biting the tips of the nipples to be the most sensitive.

After a few moments of this. Castle decides with his painful erection. He needed to enter her swiftly and rather hard into her very core.

She was able to spread her legs wide apart in order for him to be completely inside having only made a small adjustment. 

While Beckett fidgets jerking away from the sudden entrance of his huge cock to fill her fully and trying to adjust to his size. She would be screaming out at this moment holding onto him once again.

Though he has the scars on his back to prove it from their last encounter.

And this sexual encounter was extremely intensive for the both of them. Probably going to be no doubt for the final time. Unless things change sometime afterwards.

Her insights were burning with desire. That she's unable to stop it if she tried. And she needed to have Castle fuck her so hard in order for her to no longer see straight. Nor feel anything accept his cock hitting every nerve fiber from inside.

He continued to keep on thrusting into her with every fiber of his own being. He was on fire with each and every movement he made.

And during this time his heart, blood pressure, along with sweating his brains off would be racing. Though Beckett was able to feel all this through her fogged thoughts.

Even though she tries to stare up at her husband's face. Only seeing the lust from with-in.

After a moment.

He wasn't able to hold back any further.

Screaming out.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter for this series. A new series will be starting up called THE VALUE OF HIS SLEEP. Thanks for reading.

Finally done with the both of them. You would think it was enough for him and his wife in the sex department and it was.

Richard Castle had come to a point. He wasn't able to go any further. He needed to get in a few hours of sleep. In order to get back to his life and his family. And most of all his son Reece. 

He has been missed most of all. The same can be said for Kate Beckett having drifted off to sleep after the sexual punishment she had taken the past few days.

And no doubt she will be glad for it. Giving her body and mind mentally to recover from the attack of her husband's cock, hands and most of all his mouth. TRUTH AMAZING!

It was a moment later. For when Castle, along with his lovely wife drifted off into a sound sleep for the first time in days.

The end.


End file.
